


Las dos caras del amor

by dramills



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramills/pseuds/dramills
Summary: Después de ausentarse del campamento durante tres años, Emanuela Mejía vuelve arrastrada por las tragedias de su vida mortal. Ahora, se ve obligada a enfrentar a Jason Grace, su antiguo mejor amigo, y a la realidad, de que se ha perdido a sí misma. Sin embargo, no todo puede ser tan fácil. Por algún motivo, Emma está desarrollando un nuevo poder y la única persona capaz de ayudarla es Nico di Angelo.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Drew Tanaka





	1. Chapter 1

Emma se fue en la mañana, sin decirle a nadie más que a Quirón y a su hermana, a quien específicamente amenazó para que no dijera nada a nadie. Se las arreglo para preparar sus cosas discretamente como si nuevamente se dirigía a una de sus expediciones espontáneas al Campamento Júpiter. 

Sacaba las maletas de vez en cuando y tan solo ponía ropa cuando había mucha gente en la cabaña, para no llamar la atención. A lo contrario de lo que creerían muchos, nadie atiende a lo que haces cuando estas rodeadas de treinta personas que realizan cosas mucho más interesantes que poner ropa a dentro de una mochila. Y, en especial, si eras Emma Mejía.

Tara la acompañó hasta la parada. Su hermana vestía sus pijamas, una camiseta de Harvard y unos pantalones deportivos grises que harían a cualquiera lucir con unos kilos de más, pero que tan solo lograban darle más curvas al cuerpo exótico de la semidiosa. Claramente, ella intentó convencerla de que se quedara. No lo había hecho durante toda la semana, quizás porque no la tomo enserio hasta que Emma la despertó aquella mañana. En respuesta ella se limitó a frotarse los ojos, bostezar y soltar un «Estás de coña, ¿verdad?» con una voz somnolienta y sorprendida. 

Se pasó todo el camino argumentando razones por las cuales Emma se debía quedar lo que restaba del verano y seguir con su vida con normalidad. Lo hizo con una habilidad digna de una estudiante que pretendía asistir a una de las universidades más caras del país, donde el mismo presidente Obama había estudiado y que ella utilizaba como una camiseta para dormir con la esperanza de que la llevara a algo. 

—Sé que esto te ha dolido mucho, Emmy —le sonrió con pena cuando se detuvieron en frente del poste azul que anunciaba en un papel amarillento que el bus llegaba en unos diez minutos—. Pero, eres joven. Jason no es el único pez en el...

— ¿Océano? —preguntó, finalmente decidida a ignorar aquel dolor en su pecho que había incrementado—. Para ser una hija de Afrodita das consejos muy predecibles. 

—Emma, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —frunció el ceño. Se había depilado las cejas la noche anterior mientras Emma intentaba dormir e ignorar los pequeños quejidos de dolor—. No deberías tomar una decisión tan...

—¿Drástica?

—Umm... Sí, y dejar de ser...

—¿Dramática?

—No, tienes 15 años. A esta edad deberías ser dramática solo que...

Emma suspiro. 

—Tara, se lo dije —interrumpió de golpe, balanceando el pie de un lado a otro. Se había puesto sus converse viejas grises que empezaban a ganar un color marrón en los lados. Drew las había criticado la primera vez que se apareció en la cabaña, con el horrible uniforme amarillo chillón de la escuela y la maraña de pelo marrón de la cual se arrepentía tener en este momento en un moño alto. Empezaba a tener frío, a pesar de estar en medio junio.

—Oh.

No pudo evitar reírse. Jason había dicho lo mismo. 

Tara giro la cabeza y le dio una suave sonrisa cargada de compasión. Emma no le había dicho antes porque todavía no analizaba lo sucedido. Se pasó las últimas dos semanas caminando por el campamento como una nómada. Incluso, cuando ambos habían prometido seguir siendo amigos, se sentía una tensión rara entre sus palabras que ocultaba la vergüenza y los sentimientos negados. Jason quería hablar con ella, pero ella... Ella ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería de Jason. Ya no más. 

Le había costado mucho confesar sus emociones, explicarle lo que sentía y abrirse completamente hacia él. Incluso, cuando sus esfuerzos habían sido recibidos por un silencio cargado de sorpresa y confusión. El motivo de sus ilusiones la observo con un rostro lleno perplejidad, con ambas cejas fruncidas y labios entreabiertos los cuales su cabeza había imaginado a través de los años. Cuando todo acabo y Emma se encontraba en la soledad de la ducha, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, le hizo gracia pensar en lo acertado que había llegado a ser el retrato que la realidad creó en su mente.

Le dolió el rechazo, como a cada persona le duele ser negada del amor que cree merecer. 

Pero aquello no la impulso a abandonar el campamento, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. Incluso Tara, la gran e inteligente Tara, falló en entender el motivo de su partida. Emma no le revelo la triste y sencilla verdad por temor a la ignorancia causada por la necesidad de buscar lo más profundo de las cosas. Una parte de ella tomo esa decisión, asustada de no ser capaz de admitir que quizás cometía un error. 

— ¿Al menos me vendrás a visitar a Boston? — preguntó su hermana, como si aquella revelación era suficiente para sofocar todos sus argumentos —. Tengo una cama extra para las navidades. 

Desde la lejanía el autobús hizo su paso entre la solitaria carretera. Emma apretó su mochila. 

—No veo por qué no —respondió dando un paso hacia el poste. Quería que el conductor la viera —. Intentare escribirte. 

— Más te vale.

— Mantente alejada de Valdez —comentó con la confianza que se cuentan bromas privadas—. Tengo miedo de que la próxima vez que te vea tendrás dos bebés mexicanos corriendo en pañales llenos de aceite. 

—Ya quisiera él —rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. 

El bus se detuvo enfrente de Emma. El conductor abrió la puerta y la hija de Afrodita hizo su camino al interior escuchando un "él no te merece" en el fondo antes de que la puerta se cerrará y el bus se pusiera en marcha. No hubo lágrimas, ni despedidas innecesarias. Quizás porque éste tan solo es el principio de nuestra historia. Y ninguna historia debería empezar con un adiós.


	2. Capítulo 1- Emma

Cerró la puerta del carro sin ganas, evitando la mirada de recelo que su padre le regalaba desde el otro lado del cristal. Rodeó el vehículo, le hizo una señal militar a Frida, quien le ladro como respuesta, se acercó al baúl del automóvil y empezó a sacar varias maletas a malas ganas. Estaban en el principio del verano, por lo que el aire estaba aún húmedo y caliente, causando que pequeñas gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente.

Si no hubiera peleado con su padre segundos atrás, él la hubiera ayudado con sus maletas hasta la entrada del campamento. Sin embargo, pelearon. Él se ofreció, claramente, incluso las peleas más violentas no pueden acabar con los buenos modales de su progenitor, pero Emma está hecha de un orgullo fuerte y rencoroso que la obligó a no aceptar la oferta. Dejó las valijas a un lado del camino, ignorando las miradas de los demás campistas. Para su mala suerte, habían llegado justo con el bus de las cinco de la tarde, lo cual no hubiera sido un problema si Drew no estuviera presente en aquel grupo. Si los dioses fueran misericordiosos (cosa que dudaba) harían que la Regina George asiática no la reconociera, y así hacer de su estancia en el infierno más llevadera.

No había ido al campamento en tres años. No esperaba que nadie la recordará, y si lo hacían, la imagen que tenían de ella no era misma. Gracias a la pubertad, Emma ya no parecía un niño mexicano a punto de morir de hambre. No decía que se veía como Beyoncé, pero los genes de su madre finalmente le habían ayudado lo suficiente para ser considerada una chica. Y si eso era posible, quizás Afrodita empezaba a apiadarse de ella, por lo menos en el aspecto físico.

Se acercó a la puerta del conductor, golpeando el vidrio dos veces con sus nudillos hasta que su papá decidió bajar el cristal. Parecía un tanto pensativo.

—Ya me voy —le informó Emma, como si no fuera del todo obvio.

—Espero que la pases bien, cariño — Emma se quedó en silencio, dándole, sin darse cuenta, una invitación a su padre para que continuara hablando—. Emanuela, por favor, no estés molesta conmigo. Yo hago esto por tu bien —le explicó una vez más, en un intento de hacerle entender el porqué de sus acciones—. No has estado bien después de lo que pasó con Oscar. Y, luego, lo del ataque... Prefiero que estés aquí. Estaré trabajando todo el verano y no puedo arriesgarme a que te quedes sola en casa. No después...

Los ojos cafés de su progenitor se detuvieron en un espacio muy específico en su mejilla.

—Papá, ya tuvimos esta conversación —le interrumpió la joven, exhausta—. Y, ambos, ya sabemos mi opinión.

— Emm...

— Que pases un buen verano, papá —lo cortó, ajustándose la mochila, hablando en un tono más hiriente de lo que pretendía —. Al menos, uno de nosotros lo debe tener.

(...)

La cabaña de Afrodita parecía a punto de rebosar de campistas. Las camas, anteriormente vacías, ahora parecían llenas de vida, con grandes y pequeñas maletas de distintas formas y colores, adornando las sábanas blancas y aburridas del campamento. Cámaras, peluches, ropa, zapatos, perfumes, maquillajes, y otra variedad de objetos, empezaban a llenar la estancia, al igual que las risas y las voces de emocionados semidioses que compartían alegremente cómo les fue a través del año. La puerta permanecía abierta, dejándole pasar a un grupo de adolescente intrusos que traían las posesiones de muchas jóvenes coquetas que creían que dos meses merecían el equipaje de una vida, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se rehusaban a cargarlo ellas mismas.

Entre todo aquel caos, Tara volvió a ver a Emma. Le tomó un tiempo caer en cuenta de su presencia, porque a diferencia de los demás, ella se movía por la cabaña como una extraña, dando pasos lentos, pidiendo perdón en voz baja cada vez que chocaba con alguien y mirando a su alrededor en busca una familiaridad que había perdido años atrás, cuando tomó autobús en una madrugada de verano. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, la recién llegada pareció más que aliviada y feliz de verla.

Tara se acercó corriendo, envolviendo a la menor en sus brazos, en un gesto más dramático que necesario. Después de todo, ambas se habían visto menos de dos meses atrás, durante las vacaciones de primavera. Emma la visitó en la casa de campo que sus padres tenían en Maine, donde pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo recluidas, viendo películas, explorando distintos platillos del libro de recetas de la madrastra de Tara e inventándome cualquier juego para no pensar en que habían cometido un error al no investigar el clima de aquella lluviosa semana.

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde aquel viaje.

—¿A que me extrañaste, pendeja? —saludó, sin apartarla de sus brazos. En parte porque tenía la sensación de que Emma lo necesitaba.

—Si me sigues llamando "pendeja," me iré corriendo de vuelta a Nueva York.

— Dramática —la regaño, haciéndose a un lado. Alguien se quejó de que están estorbando y Tara se vio obligada a mover a Emma hacía el pequeño espacio, entre su litera y la pared.

—Tantas telenovelas debían tener un afecto, ¿no?

— Creí que te ya te daban falsas expectativas en las relaciones, escenas de sexo exageradas y un curso gratuito de cómo insultar a una pobre huérfana en quince maneras distintas.

— Se te olvidaron los abdominales —le recordó Emma con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y empezar a poner sus cosas encima de la parte inferior de litera. Antes de poner su mochila en la cama, titubeó —. ¿Esta es la...?

Tara parpadeó, confundida hasta que notó a lo que se refería su hermana.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó, asintiendo varias veces —. Esta es la cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que no ibas a convencer a tu papá — comentó, sentándose al borde de la cama —. Ya sabes, como me dijiste que se puso tan paranoico después del accidente... —Tara se calló de repente, escudriñando el rostro bronceado de su hermana.

Emma gruñó, sentándose al lado de su hermana. Las personas a su alrededor apagaban sus voces en un mar de risas, comentarios y anécdotas innecesarias. Los dedos de la mayor se deslizaron desde el pómulo derecho de Emma hasta sus mejillas, mirando con una fascinación como tres líneas irregulares hacían su paso por la piel acaramelada de su amiga.

—A penas se notan —dijo, apartando la mano. Intentando sacar algo positivo de la terrible situación.

—Es porque me puse maquillaje —le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si me hubieras visto ese día pensarías que era Freddie Kruger —bromeó. Sin embargo, Tara tenía sus ojos azules en ella, llenados de una preocupación silenciosa. De aquello no se podía bromear.

— Estaba muy preocupada —le reprendió, recordando lo nerviosa que se había puesto cuando su hermana le contó sobre el accidente —. Algo te pudo pasar y...

— Pero no pasó nada —negó Emma, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Fue un simple accidente sin importancia.

—Pudiste haber muerto.

—No lo hice —replicó—. No lo hice, Tara. Estoy viva. Y no pienso hacer toda mi vida acerca de un estúpido accidente cuando muchos semidioses no tienen la misma suerte que yo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, dejando que el pasado creará un minúsculo abismo entre las dos.

—Tienes razón —admitió Tara, avergonzada —. Perdona por actuar como una mamá, pero es que, uhm, me preocupo mucho por ti. Sé que no ha sido un año fácil, especialmente para ti. Ya sabes, con lo de Oscar y Natalia... — aquel nombre salió de sus labios con pesadez, transmitiendo la gravedad de la situación.

El cuerno que anunciaba la cena interrumpió su conversación. Emma tomó la mano de su hermana.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. No debí ser tan insensible y bromear sobre el accidente — miró a los campistas, que empezaban a abandonar la campaña —. ¿Vamos?

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

— Ve, tengo que tomar una ducha ahora que nadie está aquí. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que los semidioses adoran bañarse.

(...)

El pabellón estaba ubicado en una colina, dándole una de las vistas más arrebatadoras al océano. La primera vez que Emma se presentó a comer ahí, se había asombrado por la libertad y belleza que representaba aquel lugar, a pesar del movimiento caótico de los semidioses, sátiros y ninfas. La falta de paredes o techo alguno le había regalado una paz que se expresaba en sonrisas de alegría, y una sensación eufórica de pertenecer a algo distinto a cualquier cosa que los demás en la escuela creyeran.

Aún le regalaba aquel sentimiento. Y, Emma, se sintió agradecida de no haber perdido aquel amor incondicional que le había tomado al campamento. No odiaba al lugar en sí. Incluso, aquel lugar le había dado los mejores años de su vida. Corriendo por los campos de fresas, creando cohetes en el bosque con Leo, emborrachándose junto a los hijos de Hermes, persiguiendo ninfas con los sátiros, tirándole bombas de pintura a la cabaña de Ares... Buenas memorias que se había negado a dejar ir. Más por nostalgia que por el sentimiento de que si perdía aquello...

—¿Emma?

Se giró en busca de la poseedora de aquella voz, sorprendiéndome un tanto al ser recibida por un abrazo tan... Familiar. Le costó un rato averiguar de quién se trataba. Después de todo, la última vez que la vio la joven era dos palmos más baja que ella. De no haber sido por el saludo tímido de Frank, a Emma le hubiera tomado un largo tiempo adivinar de quién se trataba. Al parecer, ella no había sido la única que había crecido.

—Es un gusto también verte, Hazel — sonrió, sintiéndose capaz de respirar en el momento en que los brazos bronceados de la joven se apartaron de su cuerpo. Al parecer, alguien había estado haciendo ejercicio—. A ti también, Frank —agregó, apartándose un mechón café del rostro.

— ¡Me alegra tanto verte! No has venido al campamento en años — comentó la hija de Hades con una curva dibujada en sus labios. Aunque tenía un aspecto más adulto con el pelo cortado por completo y los aros plateados que chocaban contra sus hombros, lo que la hacían ver a ella y a Frank algún tipo de pareja moderna, por algún motivo ella se las arreglaba para aún mantener la inocencia infantil que la caracterizaba. Aquello le hizo sentir segura, Hazel había sido una gran amiga durante los veranos pasados—. Te extrañe mucho.

—Yo también te extrañe —le aseguró Emma, sinceramente —. Y a ti también, Frank —el joven se río en respuesta, acercándose para darle un rápido abrazo.

—¡Has crecido tanto! —observó Hazel, como si ella no pareciera una persona totalmente distinta —. Te ves increíble.

— Gracias —respondió avergonzada por los halagos —. Tú también te ves increíble. El pelo, wao, en verdad no me lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros —. Leo me quemó parte del cabello en un accidente —Frank se rasco la nuca, incómodo—. Y yo decidí cortármelo todo. Creo que se me ve bien, ¿no?

—Se te ve increíble —admitió Emma— Me imagino que debiste matarlo, ¿eh, Frank?

A diferencia de su novia, el pretor del Campamento Júpiter no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Aún parecía un bebé musculoso. Lo que le agregaba un poquito más de madurez a la nueva apariencia de Hazel. Él sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea. Leo no quiso acercarse a ningún a animal por semanas después que lo perseguí por el campamento en forma de un oso— chocaron puños, orgulloso de la situación.

Hazel rodó los ojos.

—Fue un accidente — repitió. Sin embargo, le regaló una sonrisa a Frank, como si acosar a una persona convertido en un animal salvaje es lo mismo que un juego de niños—. Aun así, le tengo mucho que agradecer a Leo. Me gusta el nuevo corte, me siento un tanto libre y el pelo no me molesta a la hora de cabalgar. También creo que es tan...

—¿Moderno?

— ¡Si! —asintió ella en respuesta tomando a Frank del brazo, quien se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió —. Tenemos que irnos, Emma. Frank ha preparado un picnic y no queremos que la comida se dañe —se sintió tonta al no haber notado la canasta que Frank agarraba—. Fue un gusto verte... ¡Jason se pondrá tan feliz cuando te vea!

Emma se quedó de piedra. Era imposible que Jason se encontrara en el campamento. Tara le había dicho que el semidiós se había ido a la costa oeste desde hacía semanas con su novia para preparar el festival del solsticio de verano. Los romanos habían acordado prepararlo en su campamento aquel año y todos los campistas se iban a dirigir allá en cuestión de semanas. Emma pensaba no asistir, por lo que encontrarse con Jason nunca había cruzado por su cabeza. No podía negar que le causaba pavor encontrarlo después de haberse ido del campamento sin decir nada. Iba a preguntarle a Hazel de qué hablaba, pero ella y Frank ya estaban en su camino hacia donde sea que iban con toda la tranquilidad que ella aguardaba.

A penas pudo comer. Le dio varios golpes con el tenedor al pan fresco, sin ánimos. Era el único alimento que había dejado en su plato. Lo demás, lo sacrifico en un estúpido intento de que su madre se apiadara de ella. Algo que muy pocas veces hacía. Desde pequeña tenía la sensación de que Afrodita disfrutaba riéndose de sus patéticos intentos de tener una vida amorosa. Después de todo, era mejor culpar a su inestable madre que a la posibilidad de que quizás la suerte en el amor no era parte de la bandeja de habilidades que la diosa le había entregado.

La cena no hubiera sido tan deprimente si la mayoría de las personas que en un pasado habían formado parte de su vida no se hubieran largado a Nueva Roma para ayudar con el festival de verano, ir a la universidad o simplemente decidieron que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para seguir asistiendo a un campamento de verano. Las demás opciones tan solo lograrían hacerla más triste así que decidió descartarlas. Se sentía como una intrusa en aquella mesa, buscando conocidos donde no había nada más que rostros más jóvenes y extraños. Pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que Drew la reconociera y le hablara, la hizo sentir como una boba.

La fogata no era de mucho consuelo. Al principio, el evento no figuraba entre sus planes, pero cuando volvió a la cabaña y no vio a Tara por ningún lado, concluyó que su hermana debió haberse dirigido al gran evento de canciones y malvaviscos. Lamentablemente, tampoco se encontraba allí. Ella no se había aparecido en toda la cena, ¿y ahora la abandonaba lo restante de la noche? ¡Vaya, hermana mayor! Y después, era Emma insensible.

Introdujo otro malvavisco en el interior de su boca, en un esfuerzo se llevar todas las preocupaciones fuera de su sistema. Era una estupidez preocuparse por Tara cuando lo peor que podía pasar dentro del campamento es que la cabaña de Ares se quedará sin desodorante. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Emma, atragantándose en chocolates, pensando en los posibles lugares en que su hermana se pudiera estar ocultando.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a uno de los novatos por la bolsa de galletas cuando finalmente divisó a Tara, quien estaba muy ocupada riendo por algo que Leo le había susurrado al oído.

¡La iba a matar! ¿La había abandonado para irse a besuquear con Leo Valdez? Genial. Maravilloso.

Le hubiera reclamado si no hubiera caído en cuenta en los campistas con los cuales Tara se encontraba. Cada uno de ellos con sonrisas en sus labios, intercambiando bromas sin sentido, ajenos a su presencia. Hazel y Frank charlaban con Percy y Annabeth, mientras que Leo y su hermana se dirigían a un individuo de ojos negros, los cuales se posaban en ella en aquellos momentos.

Emma saludó a Nico di Angelo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como disculpándose por su presencia.


	3. Capitulo 2- Nico

—Vale, sé que no es un coche de último modelo, pero no lo mires de ese modo.

Se preguntó de qué manera debería mirar a aquella bestia que Leo llamó "coche." Nico Di Angelo había pasado un año entero hablando mayormente en italiano, por lo que quizás algunas palabras del inglés se le hubieran escapado, pero tenía la certeza de conocer la definición de la palabra "coche". Y, ese conjunto de ruedas, colores pastel, puertas, ventanas... No se podía considerar uno.

—Es un jodido carrito de helados.

— Gracias, Nico. Créeme, me alegra ver que Europa te ha vuelto tan observador.

— Creo recordar decirte que no llamarás la atención.

— Y te escuche. NYC está lleno de este tipo de cosas —le dio un golpe a la puerta del conductor, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no hacía más que resaltar sus características de élficas —. Vamos, deja de hacerte el listillo y entra al camión.

—Es un carrito de helados —lo corrigió Nico.

Leo lo guio hasta la parte de atrás del "coche." Sacó sus llaves y empezó a revisarlas una tras una para ver cuál era la que abría la parte trasera. Nico dejó su mochila en el piso, junto a la maleta. Sin pensárselo mucho, estiro las piernas y la espalda, dejando que cada hueso de su cuerpo se desprendiera de la antigua posición. El vuelo de regreso le pareció más largo ligero de lo que había esperado. Se pasó la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo y haciendo viajes espontáneos hacia el baño. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Y Jason? —preguntó, curioso. Mirando varias veces a su alrededor por sí lograba atisbar la cabellera rubia de su amigo. Lo que era una pérdida de tiempo. Tenía los lentes de sol oscuros y todo a su alrededor parecía sacado de una película antigua de los años 30.

—Fue al baño. Cuando llegamos dijo algo sobre no volver a comer comida mexicana nunca jamás en su vida y salió disparado al baño. Intenté no tomarlo como una ofensa personal.

La puerta se abrió, dejando al aire la parte trasera de la camioneta. Leo se había esforzado con el exterior del vehículo, con los colores chillones, el gran helado gigante que yace sobre el techo y el menú extravagante que mencionaba sabores de helado que Nico jamás escuchó en su vida. Pero, mientras que la parte de afuera parecía un carrito común de helados, el interior lucía como el sótano genial de ese amigo que siempre se las arregla para conseguir hierba. El piso estaba forrado con varias alfombras árabes, y las paredes con algunos mapas, carteles de bandas y fanart de distintos videojuegos. El espacio era pequeño, especialmente con la heladera (a Nico no le sorprendió) en la que encima descansaba la computadora y un par de viejos CD, pero Leo se las había arreglado para crear un lugar más acogedor de lo que esperaba.

—Antes de que digas algo, Tara se encargó de todo —comentó agrandando su sonrisa. Cada vez que hablaba de ella la voz siempre se le inflaba con orgullo. A Nico le agradaba ver que eso no había cambiado.

—Ya me imaginé. Colega, a veces me pregunto cómo una chica como ella sale con un chico como tú.

—Buen Nico, el secreto está en tener una vida de mierda, casi morir, y esperar algún día a que la balanza del karma, o lo que sea, se ponga a tu favor.

Leo le dio un golpe en el hombro para después ayudarlo a subir todo en la parte de atrás. No fue hasta que entró en el camión que pudo dar con el hedor.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó, un tanto perturbado por el terrible aroma que provenía de alguna parte en aquellas cuatro paredes.

— ¿Qué?

— El olor.

— ¿Qué olor?

— El olor a calcetines sucios, cerveza y cigarrillos.

Los ojos de Leo se iluminaron haciéndole una señal a Nico con la cabeza para que se girara. Siguió la dirección de su amigo para encontrarse con un hombre de sobrepeso, ojos saltones y bigote que hacía contraste con la falta de pelo en la cabeza. Vestía una franela que apenas lograba cubrir toda su masa corporal. Nunca creyó que un mortal pudiera oler de aquella manera.

—No te preocupes, no puede verte o escucharte —le explicó Leo haciendo que Nico enarcó ambas cejas —. Es una máquina. He estado trabajando en él por un tiempo. Su único trabajo es desprender un aroma lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar nuestro delicioso olor de semidiós.

No pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

— ¿Y quién maneja entonces?

— Yo —Leo se sentó en la silla enfrente de la computadora. Nico no había notado el control de Mario Kart hasta que Leo lo levantó como si fuera un trofeo—. El "carrito de helados" está diseñado para responder a los comandos de este bebé — agito el control en el aire —. Y yo puedo ver lo que sucede en la carretera por la pantalla. Genial, ¿no?

— ¿No sería más fácil mane...?

— Colega, no le quites la diversión a esto.

Nico soltó un resoplido, dejando todas sus pertenencias a un lado. Leo condujo la silla hasta el borde del camión y cerró la puerta. El lugar le pareció más estrecho de lo que había aparentado antes cuando la luz golpeaba cada rincón del espacio. Se sentó en un rincón, acercando sus piernas a su pecho para no tomar tanto espacio.

— ¿Y Tara? ¿Por qué no está aquí? —Al hijo de Hades se le había hecho extraño no haberla visto. Desde que Leo empezó a salir con la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, era difícil verlo separado de ella. Es como si a Tara le hubiera crecido un grano mexicano en la frente con un mal sentido del humor.

Leo tamborileo los dedos sobre el teclado y se quedó un rato pensativo. Dándole más importancia a una pregunta que tan solo había surgido del puro deseo de no caer en un silencio incómodo.

— Hmn, no sé si pueda decirte — determinó después de un rato de sonidos fastidiosos que no hicieron nada más que irritar a Nico.

Nico levantó una ceja.

—Leo...

—Okay, no insistas más.

Se acomodó en la silla, inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante como si estuviera a punto de decirle un secreto de estado. A Nico le pareció exagerado, pero viniendo de Leo no le sorprendió. El semidiós era conocido por ser una bomba de emociones y gestos exagerados. Al Nico de antes le hubiera dado igual lo que Leo tuviera que decir, especialmente porque aquella actitud activa no iba con él, pero después de un año lidiando con italianos y otros grupos de europeos, la personalidad del hijo de Hefesto no era nada nuevo.

— Aunque antes me tienes que prometer que no le dirás ni pío a Jason.

Nico se preguntó si Tara estaría metida en algo ilegal por la manera nerviosa en que Leo miraba a los lados, como si Jason se aparecería de la nada.

— ¿Es que están en el negocio de las drogas?

— Promételo — insistió.

Suspiró.

— Lo prometo.

Se inclinó más hacia delante, dejando su rostro a centímetros de la cara de Nico. Estaba tan cerca que Nico estuvo a mandar todo a la mierda para burlarse del minúsculo bigote que Leo se había empezado a dejar crecer. Iba a hacer un comentario cuando los labios de su amigo dejaron caer unas pesadas palabras.

— Emma vuelve al campamento hoy.

Nico tuvo que ajustarse en la silla para no caerse y, aun así, tuvo la sensación de que le mundo le daba vueltas. La última vez que escuchó de Emma fue un año atrás, cuando casualmente había tomado una revista de arte neoyorquina, y ella había aparecido en la portada, junto a otro grupo de adolescentes. No le había costado trabajo reconocerla, inclusive cuando no era la chiquilla que solía corretear por el campamento al lado de los gemelos Stoll. Era muy difícil olvidarse de sus ojos cafés. Al parecer era parte de un programa de prodigiosos artistas en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Cuando se decidió a buscar el artículo en la revista, encontró otra foto de ella, dándole la espalda a la cámara mientras le daba forma a una escultura, en el estilo de los antiguos griegos. El rostro de la obra de arte le había hecho cerrar la revista de golpe.

— Ah, creí que estaba muerta —comentó Nico, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Leo volvió a alzar una ceja.

— Eso es algo macabro, di Angelo.

— Ni me digas.

— Y después, soy yo el que no sabe lidiar con chicas.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo no le digas a Jason que Emma volvió —le recordó Leo, descansando sus pies encima de la mesa.

No le sorprendió que Emma no quisiera ver a Jason. Después de todo, no era secreto que la huida de Emma había jodido al hijo de Zeus gravemente hasta el punto en que Jason se culpaba de su partida, tanto que cualquiera que no supiera la historia pensaría que él la sacó a punta de espada del campamento.

—¿No se dará él cuenta cuando la vea en el campamento?

— Jason está solamente aquí por tu llegada. Se supone que debería estar organizando un par de cosas para el festival del verano en el campamento Júpiter junto a Piper —le explicó Leo como si hubiera calibrado cada detalle del plan—. Ella no vino (aunque te manda saludos), lo que significa que él posiblemente vuelva mañana por la noche al campamento.

— ¿Así que pretendes que Emma se esconda en su cabaña por un día entero tan solo para evadir a Jason?

— No veo porque no —respondió Leo—. Ella se escondió por años. Un día más no la matara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El sonido desconcertó a Nico de tal modo que lo primero que hizo fue maldecir en italiano mientras que su mano ciegamente buscaba su espada.

— ¡No vuelvo a comer en Chipotle! —exclamó Jason, aunque sonriendo. Nico tenía la sensación de que las sonrisas nunca se les acababan.

No hubo espacio para el silencio durante el viaje de vuelta.

Leo y Jason se encargaron de llenarlo con preguntas para Nico sobre cómo era la vida en Italia, y todas esas dudas que tienen las personas sobre la vida en el extranjero que deciden investigar cuando vuelves de otro país. Respondió vagamente, guiando la atención hacia sus amigos simplemente porque su mente no daba para más.

Leo y Jason son buenas personas. Pero, al igual que todo el mundo les gusta hablar de sí mismos, especialmente sus logros. Y, aunque se encontraban emocionados de ver a Nico, no eran inmunes al deseo de atención.

A penas los escuchó. Lo que lo hizo sentir terrible, porque en verdad extraño a sus amigos, pero por más que se esforzara en escuchar la extraña historia de cómo Leo había hecho el ridículo en frente de los padres de Tara, su mente no dejaba de revivir el recuerdo de Emma.

Cerraba los ojos, la veía. Hablaba con Jason, la veía. Respiraba, la veía (porque, ¡joder!, ella también respiraba). Inclusive, la estúpida máquina olorosa de Leo le traía recuerdos de ella. Una vez Emma pasó una semana usando los mismos calcetines porque creía que le darían suerte en los combates de práctica. Para ser una hija de Afrodita, no había nada de belleza en aquel olor.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, apartando el recuerdo fundido en frustración. Tenía que dejarla ir.

¿Por qué era incapaz de hacerlo? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto sobre ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Por qué tenía que empeñarse tanto en revivir su recuerdo?

No había garantía de que ella continúe siendo la misma persona que antes. De eso estaba seguro, porque él no es misma persona de antes.

—Por el igual motivo que ella no quiere ver a Jason— murmuró respondiendo a sí mismo.

(...)

— Estás más flaco —observó Hazel, entornando los ojos y, aparentemente, decepcionada.

Nico finalmente pudo respirar. En su ausencia, su hermana había tomado la decisión de ir al gimnasio y de ese modo convertirse en la tercera persona que aplastaba a Nico con un abrazo.

— Y yo que creía haber ganado cien libras —respondió Nico, volviendo a sonreír a su hermana. Por ella podía aguantar quinientos abrazos destructores.

—Para mí siempre se verá cómo el mismo chiquillo con cartas de Mitomagia —Percy tenía un pedazo de pastel azul entre sus manos. Se veía igual de problemático que años atrás. Nada nuevo.

—Soy más alto que tú.

— Y yo más viejo. Aunque no me hace más inteligente—el hijo de Poseidón lo señaló con el tenedor antes de tomar un bocado del pastel. Nico se preguntó cómo aquel podía ser el salvador del Olimpo. Ah, y también cómo había tenido un crush en él.

El sujeto apenas podía comer sin que Annabeth tuviera que pasarle una servilleta a cada minuto.

— Sesos de Alga, deberías ser más amable —Annabeth le limpió las comisuras de los labios, regalándole una sonrisa a Nico. Parecía mayor que Percy con el pelo rizado agarrado en una coleta y el maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras, casi como una mamá—. Es un gusto ver que Italia te favoreció, Nico —saludó ganándose un gesto vago con la mano por parte del semidiós.

— Ya no pareces un pedazo de papel —interrumpió Leo quien seguía los pasos de Percy, al lado de Tara, la joven de ojos de azules, piel acaramelada y cabellera oscura como el líbano, que tenía la desgracia de salir con el idiota de Valdéz. Era difícil no pensar en lo desproporcionado que se veía la imagen de ambos saliendo; ¡el jorobado de Notre Dame y Esmeralda!

— No los escuches, Nico —le sonrió Tara con amabilidad —. Te ves increíble. Estamos muy felices de verte aquí.

Nico también estaba feliz. No lo dijo. Pero, también estaba feliz.

La tarde procedió entre risas, apartando de su mente todo recuerdo de Emma hacía la lejanía.

Hazel y Tara se habían encargado de preparar un picnic en los campos de fresas, rodeados de luces doradas que Leo tuvo la tarea de encender.

Las preguntas sobre Italia volvieron, pero responderlas se le hizo fácil, especialmente con la valiente Hazel a su lado. Les contó sobre Venecia, la casa de su familia, su tío que sorpresivamente seguía vivo, las historias de su madre, las islas, los festivales, los monstruos, la comida y los largos viajes en carretera. Todo bajo la tenue luz del sol que eventualmente terminó un desvaneciéndose y dando paso a la luna, quien los guardó bajo su brillo plateado.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de los chicos? —preguntó Leo atragantándose con un pedazo de pollo frito.

Nico se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué le podía decir a Leo? ¿Qué conoció a un tío llamado Alan y que se besaron hasta el punto en que Llámame por tu nombre no les llegaba hasta los pies? ¿O la verdad? Porque sí decidía ponerse sincero la verdad era una pura mierda. Al menos en el sentido romántico.

— ¡Señor D! —exclamó Tara, salvando el día.

— Cariño, ahí no hay nadie —Leo frunció el ceño.

— Pues me pareció ver al Señor D. Bueno, ¡qué lástima! ¿Alguien quiere más pastel de fresa?

— Eh, eh, eh —se quejó Valdez —. No pienses que no sé lo que haces.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.

Tara se encogió de hombros, acallando a Leo con un suave beso, logrando posar una sonrisa en los labios del semidiós. Gracias a ella el tema fue zanjado y rápidamente todos volvieron a conversar con ánimo sobre su año. Después de todo, Nico descubrió, que su llegada había sido tan sólo una excusa para que todos se reunieron nuevamente en el Campamento Mestizo. Annabeth y Percy ahora asistían a la Universidad de Nueva Roma, al igual que la mayoría presente; Frank y Jason perseguían una carrera en artes políticas, mientras que Hazel se enfoca en convertirse una profesora para estudiantes de primaria, ejerciendo como instructora de equitación en el tiempo libre. La excepción era Tara, quien había decidido correr el riesgo de cumplir su sueño e irse a Harvard para convertirse en una abogada, y Leo, quien en un esfuerzo para no alejarse más de su novia había accedido a ser parte del algún programa de ingeniería para minorías en Boston.

A Nico le dio la impresión de que todos tenían su vida dirigida hacia un lugar en el futuro, mientras que él solamente sabía que quería otro pedazo de pollo frito.

(...)

De un momento a otro, todos decidieron que era tiempo de disfrutar de una buena fogata y abandonaron los campos de fresas. Unas amables ninfas se ofrecieran a recoger el lugar. Más tarde Nico descubriría que ellas eran parte del grupo de apreciación de Percy Jackson. Lo que lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo.

Durante el descenso Nico no habló mucho. Quizá porque su mente seguía pensando en cómo sería el encuentro con Emma.

¿Se burlaría ella de su altura o mencionara el nuevo color de su piel? ¿Le revoloteaba el pelo por pura diversión mientras hace bromas sobre lo poco que había cambiado? ¿Le hablaría sobre su vida en Nueva York y como ahora había cambiado su espada por un pincel?

Pues nada de eso sucedió. Emma lo miró, agitó la mano en un gesto vago que acompañó con una sonrisa. Nico tuvo la sensación de que se estaba disculpando por su presencia.

Quiso acercarse. Estaba a punto de acercarse, pero luego Jason llegó hasta donde él estaba.

Y sus ojos encontraron a los de Emma.

Y los ojos de Emma encontraron a los de Jason.

Y ambas sonrisas murieron.


	4. Capítulo 3- Emma

La primera vez que Emma vio a Jason, algo se rompió en su interior. Es difícil de explicar lo que era, porque ella no supo de su existencia hasta que lo que era, dejó de ser. Y, a diferencia de todo lo que para de ser, esta no causó una catástrofe en su momento. No hubo gritos ni llantos. No hubo dolor ni tristeza. No hubo ninguna señal que marcará la nueva inexistencia de aquel invisible, pero, repentinamente, importante ser. 

Aun así, Emma supo que ya no estaba ahí y sonrió, porque sentía que lo que era había nacido para dejar de ser.

Ver a Jason, después de tanto tiempo, le trajo a la memoria aquel específico instante. No porque él seguía viéndose igual que antes, con el pelo dorado cayendo en su frente de manera despreocupada, los labios levemente curvados, atrayentes gracias a la cicatriz en forma de media luna que descansaba en la parte inferior de estos, y sus ojos azules, que tan solo demostraban su naturaleza tormentosa bajo la ferviente presencia de la luz que emerge de la fogata. 

No, ese no era la razón por el cual aquel decisivo momento había pasado por su cabeza. 

La verdad detrás del peculiar comportamiento yace en el hecho que esta vez, cada pedazo restante de Emma, vuelve a reunirse tan solo para apreciar la belleza de Jason, los recuerdos que su silueta guarda y los secretos que descansan al borde de su boca, antes de volver a ser despiadadamente aplastados por la realidad. 

La sonrisa de Jason murió tan pronto se posó en ella.

Muchas veces Emma se había imaginado volviendo a hablar con Jason. En la mayoría de veces, ella se disculpaba por dejarlo sin explicación, y Jasón aceptó su disculpa porque eso es lo que hace Jason. Muchas veces se había quedado en noches de vela imaginando el gran «y sí...» que siempre parecía estar cargado de tanto dolor y remordimiento.

Emma se sentía como una gran ignorante. Incluso cuando la posibilidad de ver a Jason nuevamente había cruzado por su cabeza más de una vez con el curso de los años, durante las últimas semanas ella había estado tan enfocada pensando en Oscar y las consecuencias que trajo consigo el ataque de la arpía, que por un tiempo se dio el placer de alejar al semidiós de su cabeza. Por lo tanto, el reencuentro no se encontraba en sus planes. Especialmente cuando Tara se había encargado de recordarle que Jason pasaba sus días en el Campamento Júpiter, al otro lado del país, tomando su lugar como el romano que es, en compañía de su novia y su pasado.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, asegurándose que su presencia era más que una ilusión causada por los juegos de la vida. Los ojos de Jasón estaban clavados en ella, ausentes de todos los sentimientos cálidos que los acompañaron en un pasado, y cargados de un desconocido resentimiento que invitaban a Emma a desaparecer. 

Ella anhelaba desaparecer. 

De pronto la culpa la golpeó tan fuerte que se tuvo que obligar a sí misma a no apartar la mirada. No había manera de esconderse. Él estaba ahí, respirando y odiándole. Quizás ellos sí tenían algo en común.

Jason se acercó en lo que a Emma le pareció una eternidad. De pronto, le dio la sensación que todo el grupo de héroes, inclusive Tara, habían detenido sus ojos en ella, curiosos de ver cómo la situación avanzaba. Emma no los culpo, ella también deseaba saber dónde las decisiones del pasado la llevarían. 

Aunque el alivio también era parte del remolino de emociones que la azotaba, nada era más fuerte que el miedo a aquella figura que antes le regaló paz. Eso, y el chillido de una hija de Afrodita, le pareció una gran broma del universo. 

— ¿Te importaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo a hablar? 

No "hola" o "¿cómo te ha ido?". Directo al punto. Siempre Jason. Ella levantó la bolsa de golosinas. 

— Es bueno verte, vaquero —murmuró, lo que él pareció tomar como un "sí" porque se apresuró a caminar lejos de la fogata, seguro con la certeza de que Emma lo seguía. 

Ella lo hizo.

Caminaron durante un rato, en silencio. Emma no se molestó en hacer algún comentario para deshacerse de ese gran espacio que la separaba de Jason. Tenía la certeza que cualquier palabra tan solo empeoraría su relación con él. Al menos que no hubiera nada que empeorar. 

Se detuvieron enfrente de un árbol, en un claro cerca de playa. El olor a sal impregnaba el aire. 

Esta vez Emma no se molestó en intercambiar miradas con Jason. El suelo parecía más atractivo. 

Tan solo su presencia era capaz de poner sus piernas a temblar y su cerebro a trabajar a mil por segundo. ¿Es que no era él capaz de percibir sus nervios? ¿O el incontrolable deseo de abrir la boca y explicarse? ¿O la terrible tensión que parecía crear un océano de distancia?

Cuando Jason la abrazó, todas las preocupaciones de Emma se volvieron insignificantes.

(...)

—Voy a la playa con Leo, ¿quieres venir? 

Emma no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría hundida en las sabanas, con tal de no salir de la cabaña y tener que ver el bello rostro de Jason. 

¿Por qué él no había cambiado? ¿Por qué los dioses no lo habían maldecido para que pareciera a un ogro? ¿Por qué ella no podía dejar de pensar en él? Nuevamente se sentía como una chiquilla de catorce años, abrumada por la presencia del rubio. Odiaba aquella sensación. 

—No sé si lo notaste —Emma entrecerró los ojos; la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana la estaba dejando ciega—, pero estoy teniendo una cita muy importante con la Doctora Almohada. 

— Ya te saltaste el desayuno, ¿no crees que es tiempo de darle a la almohada su espacio? 

— Doctora, Tara. La almohada no fue a la universidad de colchones para que le estas faltando el respeto de ese modo —gruñó Emma, apretando las cobijas contra su cuerpo—. Además, ella y yo tenemos una relación muy íntima.

—Eres un desastre —le reprendió la hija de Afrodita, rodando los ojos—. Al menos dime que irás a buscar tu horario más tarde.

—Tengo una cita con el enfermero sueño...

— No puedes pretender quedarse todo el día encerrada —le cortó Tara, bruscamente apartando las sábanas del cuerpo de Emma.

—Suena como un buen plan.

— No me digas que piensas huir de Jason, de nuevo.

Emma apartó la mirada de los ojos de su hermana e hizo un esfuerzo por acomodarse en la cama. Ella no estaba huyendo de Jason. Es más, sencillamente, se encontraba tomando su espacio del rubio, justo como él le había pedido la noche anterior. 

–Vaya, no te has tardado nada en mencionarlo... Para tu información, no cada vez que estoy triste tiene que ver con Jason.

— No me digas que ahora has decidido ponerte triste por lo que paso con Oscar.

— Fue una relación larga.

— Fue una relación de mierda —Tara rodó los ojos—. ¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de lo que paso anoche? Quizás pueda ayudarte. 

— No hay nada de qué hablar. Él estaba feliz de verme, pero también confundido. Y necesita tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Eso fue todo.

Tara sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Si Emma fuera otra de las clases que su hermana toma, sacaría un diez sin ningún problema. Por un momento pensó que la mayor la arrastraría fuera de la cama y le sacaría la información a puros golpes, pero sus ojos, grandes como dos zafiros, se mantuvieron fijos en su mirada. Eso fue peor. 

— Vale —asintió ella—. Solo prométeme que saldrás de aquí, tomarás una ducha, e irás a buscar tu horario.

— Tara —gimió Emma.

— Soy la líder de esta cabaña —le recordó su hermana, ajustando su bolso de playa Chanel—. Y no puedo permitirme tener vagos. Así que levanta tu trasero latino, y haz algo por esta patria que no sea sentirte mal por ti misma. 

Emma escondió su rostro en la almohada. Odiaba cuando su hermana estaba en lo cierto.

(...)

— Baja la colina, siguiendo el sendero, hasta que llegues al claro —le indicó la pelirroja, señalando el camino—. No te detengas. Es hermoso, pero no te detengas. La cosa se pone buena cuando giras a la izquierda. Verás el lago, y ese, querida, es el mejor lugar para pintar.

— ¿Y es silencioso? 

— No escucharás ni a una mosca.

Emma le agradeció a Rachel antes de irse y seguir sus direcciones. Temía que el camino fuera largo. La mochila pesaba un montón; repleta de sus pinceles, lápices de colores, pinturas, y cuadernos. Cualquiera pensaría que ya estaba acostumbrada a cargar todos sus materiales, pero la noche anterior la había dejado agotada.

Volver a ver Jason después de tanto tiempo había sido más doloroso de lo que se jamás pudo haber imaginado. Quién diría que el odio podía ser más fácil que la aceptación, incluso cuando ésta venía antes del rechazo. 

Era muy difícil no pensar en la conversación. Desde que puso pie en su cabaña, la noche anterior, no había parado de repetirla una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. 

— Te extrañe mucho, Ella —murmuró él, posando su barbilla en su cabellera café. 

— Yo también, vaquero —susurró de vuelta, odiando con todas sus fuerzas el momento en que él decidió hacerse a un lado. Nunca había odiado el espacio como en ese momento.

Ambos se sentaron, por inercia. Siempre sincronizados.

— Entonces volviste.

— Entonces volví —repitió ella, pegando sus piernas contra su pecho—. Este lugar es más pequeño de lo que recuerdo.

— Han llegado más campistas —explicó—. Los equipos de rescate están siendo más efectivos, y después de que los dos campamentos entrarán en contacto muchos romanos que viven en la costa este prefieren venir aquí. Es más práctico. Annabeth está trabajando en unos planos para extender el territorio del campamento y hacer una pequeña villa, como Nueva Roma.

— Fascinante —murmuró ella, sinceramente impresionada. Su padre se emocionará si escuchara de aquellas noticias, le daría una excusa para no volverla a mandar al mundo de los humanos—. Lo único interesante que he hecho es conseguirme esta estúpida cicatriz. Me hace ver más ruda, ¿no?

Él se río. Había olvidado lo bella que era su risa.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hiciste daño jugando deportes o algo?

— Una arpía me atacó —simplificó, restándole importancia—. Ahora no eres el único con una genial cicatriz.

— No, no lo soy.

—¿Y qué hiciste durante todos estos años? —preguntó Emma.

Jason se rasco su nuca.

— Estoy en la universidad estudiando ciencias políticas —respondió—. Hay un montón de papeleo, presentaciones y noches de estudio intensivo.

— El paraíso, ¿no?

— Es divertido —admitió él, regalándole una sincera sonrisa—. En verdad me gusta lo que hago. Después de tantos años llenos de tensión, la universidad es como una brisa de aire fresco. Vivir en Nueva Roma no es tan malo.

— ¿Y por qué debería ser malo?

— Vamos, Emma. Detestas quedarte en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, amas corretear por ahí como un alma libre. Creo que la única razón por la que te quedabas en el campamento era porque podías comer lo que sea.

— No me fui por eso, si es lo que insinúas —susurró Emma. Era demasiado intuitiva, y sabía que de cualquier modo hablarían del elefante en la habitación.

— ¿Y podría saber por qué te fuiste? 

Emma sabía que la peligrosa pregunta se acercaba. Jason no parecía enojado ni nada por el estilo. Honestamente, lucia listo para escucharla. Incluso con la falta de luz, una chispa de curiosidad sobresalía en su mirada.

— ¿Fue por lo que me... dijiste? —volvió a preguntar ante su silencio.

Apoyó su mejilla en su rodilla, girando la cabeza hacia él. Desde su posición parecía un dios griego.

— En parte —admitió—. Nunca fui buena con mis emociones, lo cual es irónico contando que soy hija de Afrodita. También es irónico que me gustas siendo el novio de mi hermana.

Jason alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te gusto?

— Gustabas —se corrigió, sintiéndose tan estúpida por cometer tan simple error. Ella ya no tenía sentimientos por él—. De tiempo pasado, que conste. Ya no. Ya no hay nada. Bueno, no nada nada —balbuceó —. Pero nada de nada romántico. Ya sabes, del romántico de que ya no quiero besarte ni nada por el estilo. Aunque nunca quise besarte. ¿Sabías que tuve un novio? 

Emma escondió su rostro entre sus manos, deseando que Gaia la arrastrara a las profundidades de la tierra. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que no sabía cuándo callarse? Quizás ella no quería ver a Jason porque nunca estuvo lista para enfrentar la verdad que todavía le gustaba. Y que, aunque se había esforzado por años llevar su vida en cierta dirección, él la descontrola sin siquiera intentarlo.

— Yo debo irme, Grace —murmuró entre dientes, levantándose—. No puedo tener esta conversación ahora.

— ¿Y cuando la podemos tener, Emma? ¿Cuándo? —ella pudo percibir en su voz un rastro de enojo—. Han pasado tres años, ¿no crees que eso es tiempo suficiente?

— No, aparentemente no es suficiente. Jason —suspiró—, necesito tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden. No pretendía verte hoy, y muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida para ahora venir con esto. Espero que lo entiendas.

— No es como si tuviera otra opción —él bajó la cabeza, antes de dirigirle otra mirada. Parecía más calmado—. Ella, ¿pensabas alguna vez volver a hablar conmigo?

La hija de Afrodita no sabía la respuesta por lo que dejó al hijo del trueno una vez más. Solo que en esta, corrió.

(...)

Emma apartó el patético recuerdo de su cabeza. Le avergonzaba la manera en que se había expresado la noche anterior, y tan solo pensar que había vuelto a huir de Jason era otro dolor de cabeza. Parecía una mierda que cada vez que se veía con la tarea de enfrentar a su mejor amigo, no tan solo por el bienestar de su amistad en decadencia, si no por el de ella, siempre terminaba tomando la salida fácil.

La idea de que ella y su madre se parecían en algo no hizo más que provocarle náuseas. 

Al parecer su mente no dejaba de jugar juegos con ella así que se enfocó en el camino. Ya se encontraba en el claro que Rachel le había descrito, y vaya que, si era hermoso, con los vastos árboles creando un círculo alrededor de un pintoresco grupo de tulipanes. Pensó en quedarse ahí un rato, pero su amiga había insistido tanto en continuar la travesía que ella, tristemente, siguió su camino.

La vista al lago también era hermosa. El sendero terminaba un muelle en mal estado, que parecía estar ocultado por las ramas de los árboles. Desde su posición se podía apreciar el otro lado del campamento, aunque muy a lo lejos. Lo que era bueno, necesitaba su espacio.

No pudo evitar chillar cuando la tranquilidad se vio amenazada por un individuo sin camiseta que salía del lago. 

— Yo, lo siento —se disculpó, dándose la vuelta—. Pensé que nadie venía a esta parte del lago. Rachel me dijo que era porque la otra parte era mejor y aquí se pueden ver ranas a veces. Además, está demasiado lejos. ¿Sabes lo mucho que tienes que caminar cuando vienes a esta parte del lago? Siento que mis hombros van a colap-

— Anda, Emma. Ya tengo la camiseta puesta.

Al principio se preguntó por qué el extraño sin camisa sabía que su nombre, luego se dio la vuelta y la preguntó cambio a qué hace Nico di Angelo nadando al otro lado del lago. 

— ¿Nico? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó ella, colocando un mechón café detrás de la oreja—. Pensé que eras como los gatos; duermes parte del día y le huyes al agua todo el tiempo. 

Un atisbo de una sonrisa bailó en la comisura de los labios de Nico. 

— Después que vas a Italia, no puedes odiar el agua —explicó, apartando su melena azabache de su frente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer, lanzarte al lago con esa mochila llena de piedras? 

— Si lo hiciera, ¿me detendrás? —bromeó dando un paso hacia la orilla—. La verdad es que vine aquí a pintar. Rachel me dijo que era lugar más tranquilo del campamento. 

Nico alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y desde cuando Emma busca lo más tranquilo?

— Desde que el gato di Angelo dejó de temerle al agua —contraatacó—. No todos podemos seguir siendo la misma persona de antes. La gente crece.

— Suenas como una vieja. Y yo debería saberlo tengo como unos 90 años.

Emma no pudo evitar reír un poco. No recordaba a Nico siendo tan bromista. Y mucho menos con ella. Si algo había caracterizado su relación con el hijo de Hades habían sido las peleas sin sentido y los insultos sarcásticos del mayor.

— Veo que ya no te ves como un fantasma —comentó la castaña, inclinándose para dejar la mochila en el suelo.

— Veo que ya no te ves como un niño.

— La pubertad hace cosas increíbles.

— ¿Pubertad? ¿Es ese el nombre de tu cirujano plástico?

Esta vez fue Emma la que rompió en carcajadas, ocultando su risa con una mano. Cada vez que se reía era ver como a un gallo anunciando el amanecer, o al menos eso le había dicho Oscar. 

— ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Emma no lo decía a pecho, sorpresivamente hablar con Nico, había sido más fácil que tener una conversación con Jason, su mejor amigo.

Eso debía ser una señal de que tan mal las cosas estaban.

— Se supone que debo ir a invocar a un dj famoso para que se presente en la fiesta en la playa —dijo él, al parecer molesto con la idea de tener que negociar con un cadáver—. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

— ¿Es tan malo?

— Horrible.

— Pues ve a buscar a tus muertos —le encomendó Emma, ansiosa por ponerse manos a la obra—. Quizás uno de ellos quiera salir contigo.

— Quizás —asintió Nico, con la mirada perdida en un punto detrás de ella—. Quizás tenga más suerte con los muertos que con los vivos.

Después desapareció en las sombras.


	5. Capítulo 4- El regreso

Tres años atrás 

— ¿Tienes todo? No se te ha olvidado nada, ¿verdad?

Emma asintió, distraídamente. No podía apartar sus ojos de la tan conocida carretera, donde incluso el ocasional humo causado por los carros, le parecía familiar. A su alrededor, no había ningún semidiós presente, lo que era un alivio. Le había pedido a su padre que la dejara exactamente a las tres y media para no tener que encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos. No porque no le cayeran bien, si no porque le encantaba caminar toda la cuesta arriba por si sola. 

Le incomodaba la manera en que los demás campistas le veían cada vez que se detenía a recolectar una roca. 

— ¿Emanuela, me estás escuchando? 

Un sonido de aprobación había salido de la boca de la menor, mientras esta colgaba la mochila de su hombro.

— ¿Ya terminaste de sacar todo? —preguntó, un tanto impaciente. 

— Si, ya lo hice. 

— ¡Gracias, papá! —exclamó la castaña, inclinándose para darle un efímero abrazo a su progenitor—. Cuida de Frida, ¿sí? Ahora está en su etapa de descubrimiento y anda corriendo por la casa como loca. Por eso tienes que sacarla a pasear con frecuencia — lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás en dirección al mejor lugar en todo el universo. 

El hombre rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a la desesperación que envolvía a su hija cada vez que se encontraba cerca de dicho lugar. 

— ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda para llevar tus cosas? 

— Es solo una mochila. Y un bolso deportivo. No es nada para mí —la semidiosa levantó ambos brazos a la altura de su barbilla para poder besar sus inexistentes músculos.

— Es una colina —replicó su padre, quitándose la gorra de béisbol para limpiar el sudor de su frente con su brazo—. Y hace mucho calor.

— No te preocupes, papá —asintió ella, palmeando el bulto—. Todo estará bien. 

— Emma... 

— ¡Te amo!

— Emma...

— ¡Te voy a escribir! 

— ¡Emma...!

— ¡Lo prometo!

Antes de que su padre se pudiera quejar, Emma salió corriendo colina arriba, dejando un rastro de risas a sus espaldas. Estaba demasiado emocionada para fijarse en la sonrisa de tristeza que se grababa en el rostro de su padre, quien detestaba aquellos meses de soledad más que nada en el mundo. ¿Pero quién la podía culpar? Gracias a su suerte semidivina pasaba gran parte de sus días en un ciclo de escuela a casa. Lo único interesante eran las clases de esgrima, los días en que le tocaba ir al gimnasio en el instituto, y las noches en que su padre se quedaba hasta tarde con ella viendo películas de terror. 

No es que su vida fuera una tortura, pero cuando pensaba en el campamento (cosa que siempre hace), su mente se llenaba de posibilidades que no hacían más que arruinar la realidad. Por eso hizo un esfuerzo por caminar cuesta arriba lo más rápido posible. 

No podía esperar a gastarle bromas a Nico junto a Leo, tenía escrito un montón de ideas en su cuaderno. Luego estaba Tara, con quien pensaba escabullirse a las fiestas de la comunidad latina del campamento. Aunque su hermana era la única que no hablaba español, ella siempre encontraba una manera de ser el alma de la fiesta. Después estaba Jason quien le había prometido que estaría presente en el campamento, especialmente porque ella volvería. Cuando había leído eso en la carta, su corazón se había llenado de una alegría desconocida que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una ansiedad por regresar a su hogar durante el verano. 

El recuerdo de esa sensación solo la hizo detenerse de golpe. No porque quisiera, sino porque debía. 

Miró en su alrededor, notando que no había nadie presente.

— Vale, Emma —se dijo a sí misma—. Sé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, pero a veces puedes ser un poco lenta. Y eso no es tu culpa, dales gracias a tus padres —con cada palabra daba un paso en una dirección distinta, sin realmente avanzar—. ¿Qué dijimos esta mañana? Que no nos iba a gustar Jason. Que ni siquiera nos gusta Jason. Él es solo un amigo muy cercano, que sale con nuestra hermana. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Piper? ¿La chica muy bonita que si sabe cómo utilizar un rizador sin quemarse y que lucho en la guerra contra Gaia? Ya sabes, esa chica que es amable contigo y que no merece que su hermana esté atrás de su bello, amable, atento, gracioso, divertido, dulce... ¡Emanuela Mónica Mejía! —chilló dándose cuenta hacia donde su cabeza se había dirigido.

Golpeó con la punta del pie en árbol, apoyando sus codos contra la corteza, mientras que su frente seguía el mismo camino. Se encontraba totalmente frustrada por su falta de determinación, las estúpidas fantasías que torturaban su mente, y la gran montaña de culpa que no la abandonaba desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el novio de su hermana. 

Y es que al principio todo había nacido como una simple amistad. Jason daba clases de equitación. Emma les tenía miedo a las alturas. Fue tan fácil construir una relación sobre las bromas y las risas ocultas. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que su madre decidió jugar cruelmente con sus emociones, sueños y pensamientos, haciendo de Jason el protagonista.

Tenía la meta de deshacerse de aquellos inútiles sentimientos durante el verano, luego de que había fallado en lo que había pasado del año. Tara le recomendó que no hablara con Jason tan frecuentemente, que intentara hacer más amigos, y que hiciera el esfuerzo de salir en citas. Pero Emma no deseaba alejarse de él y arruinar su amistad. Lo que menos quería hacer era crear un gran problema de algo tan sencillo como un crush. Ella era más fuerte que eso. 

Por eso debía dejar de hacer escenas en el medio del bosque. Solo lograba ser más dramática. 

Llena de determinación agarró sus cosas, y subió la colina con una determinación que se reflejó a través de una leve sonrisa. Aquel era su verano. No el de Jason, no el Drew, no el de su padre. Suyo. Y no dejaría que nada más lo arruinara. 

El resto del ascenso fue más fácil.

Cuando llegó al campamento, los hombros le ardían con el peso de la mochila y el bolso deportivo. A pesar de que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo haciendo actividad física debía admitir que estaba tremendamente cansada. Sin embargo, se esforzó en no dejar que eso la distrajera del hecho que volvía a estar en su hogar. 

Los distintos gritos provenientes de lugares desconocidos, los campistas caminando despreocupadamente, los sátiros persiguiendo a las ninfas hasta que estas se volvían en árboles, y el vasto número de camisetas anaranjadas que no dejaban de captar su atención. A cualquiera le podría parecer abrumante, pero para Emma esto era el paraíso. Y no podía esperar a disfrutar cada segundo de su estadía.

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios mientras que su cuerpo se movía por inercia. Se suponía que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a registrarse en la Casa Grande, y conseguir su horario. Con tantos campistas se convirtió una necesidad crear algún sistema para mantener el orden, y si funcionaba. Pero era una pereza tener que hacer fila por horas, mientras que los líderes de las cabañas hacen un esfuerzo por encontrar el nombre correcto en una pila de nombres griegos. 

Emma no sabía que era con los padres mortales, y ponerles a sus hijos nombres mitológicos. Es como gritarle al mundo que son semidioses, y que hay algo especial en ellos. Bueno, eso no es tan guay cuando el mundo quiere destrozarte en pequeños pedacitos. 

— ¿Es esa nuestra mexicana favorita? 

Ante ella se alzaban dos figuras desaliñadas, ambas al menos un palmo más altas que ella. A Emma no le costó darle más que una mirada para saber de quienes se trataban. En otras circunstancias les hubiera mandado a comer espárragos, pero estaba de un buen humor, y ni siquiera las bromas racistas de los hermanos Stoll la iban a poner de malas.

— Connor —saludó—. Travis. Veo que todavía no saben la diferencia entre dominicana y mexicana. 

— ¿Existe una? —preguntó Connor, alzando la ceja mientras observaba a su hermano. 

— Creí que eran lo mismo —respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, morenas... 

— ...pelo rizado...

–... ven telenovelas...

—... dicen pendejo muchas veces...

—... ojos marrones...

— Travis, los ojos de María son verdes. 

— No, mira bien, son marrones. 

Ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, obligándola a tomar un paso hacia atrás. Si no tuviera objetos que cargar ya estaría dándole bofetadas a los Stoll. A veces es difícil recordar por qué son amigos. 

— Pensé que eran más inteligentes. 

—Nunca deberías tener tan altas expectativas.

—Nuestra madre aprendió eso un largo tiempo atrás —dijo Connor, apoyando su cuerpo en sus rodillas para echarle un mejor vistazo al bolso deportivo que descansaba al lado de ella. 

Emma apretó sus posesiones contra su cuerpo. Su mano derecha impactó la mano de Connor, en un fallido intento de detener a los hermanos. Podían ser sus amigos, pero para ellos robar era una simple muestra de cariño. 

— ¡Auch! 

— Eso te pasa por...

— ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? —cuando la hija de Afrodita se dio la vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde. Las grasosas manos de Travis se encontraban alrededor de un cuaderno marrón, pequeño y sin ningún tipo de decoración alguna. A pesar del claro atentado para no llamar la atención, el hijo de Hermes posó sus ojos en dicho objeto y lo levantó en el aire como si fuera algún tipo de trofeo. 

Un gesto, una efímera mirada de terror fue la luz verde que Travis necesitaba para saber que se traía entre manos algo que Emma apreciaba. Sus dedos estuvieron apuntó de abrir la primera página cuando Connor señaló a lo lejos donde un grito de frustración había surgido entre las personas. 

Emma cerró sus ojos, intentando recordarse porque amaba aquel lugar. En la distancia una chica alta, esbelta, de ojos oscuros y melena de la misma tonalidad, miraba a un adolescente tres veces más alto, de quién el gritó de frustración había surgido. 

Connor le pasó el libro en el momento en que los ojos de Travis se desviaron hacia la pareja infeliz. Emma murmuró un gracias. 

— ¿Llevan así todo el verano? —preguntó. 

— Si te refieres a estas dos semanas, si —afirmaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo—. Es una pesadilla. 

— Entonces no entiendo por qué les interesa tanto —les recriminó, aún sin apartar la mirada de la escena. Drew miraba a su novio como si quisiera que este se diera cuenta de lo incoherente que estaba haciendo. Y mientras más Emma veía, la sensación de que Thomas, el novio de su hermana, estaba perdiendo aquella batalla con cada palabra que salía de su boca, incrementaba. 

— Estamos apostando —respondió Travis—. Además, no es como si tu tampoco no estás interesada. 

— Compartimos cabaña—explicó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. A veces era bonito olvidar que ella y aquella arpía estaba relacionada. Era difícil entender como personas como Thomas decidían estar a su alrededor—. Necesito saber si podré dormir esta noche, o no. 

Thomas se quedó callado. De lejos se podía ver que su piel morena se había enrojecido levemente, resultado de su ira. Drew seguía a su lado, impasible, con ambos brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas. Le estaba dando el permiso para seguir hablando. Incluso Emma entendió que el hijo de Ares no haría más que mantener su boca cerrada, por su propio bien.

— Te dije que él no iba a ganar —Travis extendió la palma de su mano, donde dejó que su hermano depositara un par de monedas. 

— ¿Apostaste en favor de Thomas? —preguntó Emma, algo decepcionada.

— Tenía esperanzas que le crecieran pelotas —Connor negó varias veces—. Bueno, que lástima. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—¿A dónde? 

—Iremos a lanzarle pelotas de tenis a los novatos que están entrenando —respondió Travis—. Hemos conseguido algo muy interesante —sacó una gorra de los Yankees, agitándola en el aire. 

Levanto una ceja. 

— Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas en mi cabaña. Además, que debo hacer la fila para...

— ¡Aburrido! — vociferaron en unísono los hermanos, ganando un abrupto golpe por parte de Emma en el hombro. 

— Son de lo peor. 

— ¿Se ve irritada, Travis? 

— Si. 

— Creo que hemos hecho nuestro trabajo aquí. 

Ambos le dirigieron una sonrisa, los hoyuelos se grabaron en sus mejillas, haciendo que Emma se cuestionara como era si quiera posible que los hermanos fueran capaces de expresar tanta malicia e inocencia con un simple hecho. En un gesto los despidió, y se dirigió a la cabaña de Afrodita. Su lugar menos preferido en todo el campamento. 

Los motivos de su disgusto a veces le parecían inútiles, especialmente cuando se encontraba en su hogar, cientos de kilómetros lejos de su "familia." Sin embargo, al volver cada verano siempre se daba cuenta que sus razones eran más que válidas. Las preocupaciones de sus hermanos y las de ella no se alineaban. Por más que lo intentara, los temas que ellos discutían siempre la traían sin cuidado. El maquillaje, la fotografía, las estrellas de cine, los libros de romance, los diseñadores de moda, el chismorreo acerca de quien está saliendo con quien... Una variedad de temas que no encontraban espacio en su cabeza, donde los deportes, el campamento, su padre, Jason, y Frida mayormente dominaban. 

De modo que Emma había quedado excluida de su círculo social casi en un acuerdo silencioso. No hubo malicia en tal cautelosa decisión, por mucho tiempo sus hermanos y ella hicieron el esfuerzo de incluirla en charlas, pero ambos cayeron en la conclusión que lo mejor era coexistir separadamente. Creando así un espacio que la incomodaba profundamente, y que la hacía sentir restringida en el único lugar donde podía ser realmente libre. 

Lo que le hizo más difícil entrar a su cabaña, y no seguir de largo. En el momento en que estuvo en el área de estancia de los semidioses, supo que no se dirigiría hacia donde les había dicho a los hermanos. Después de todo, su mirada no tardo un segundo en recaer en la principal atracción de todo el campamento. 

Cuando los demás semidioses veían la cabina de Zeus, pensaban en el poderío del dios, se cuestionaban qué tipo de seres residían en tal ostentoso lugar, y oraban internamente por nunca fastidiar al Señor del Trueno. En cambio, los pensamientos de Emma se desplazaban en una distinta dirección, siempre hacia Jason. 

Un bufido se escapó de sus labios. 

Ahora sí que estaba siendo una idiota. Solamente debía dejar sus cosas en su cabaña e ir a buscar su horario, sin caer en la tentación de echarle una ojeada al dormitorio de Jason. Simple y sencillo. 

Giro sobre sus talones, deteniéndose en seco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con dos orbes azules. Los labios del semidiós se habían curvado en una sonrisa cariñosa, que no hizo más que hacer de las mariposas en el estómago de la chica, un enjambre de abejas asesinas. 

Por un segundo se quedó sin habla, pensando en lo mucho que su madre debía estar riéndose de ella, y dándose cuenta que estaba perdidamente indefensa ante Jason. Si había sido incapaz de olvidarlo cuando se encontraba lejos de su presencia, ahora deshacerse de sus sentimientos serían más que difícil. 

— ¿Es que no me vas a dar un abrazo?

Emma lo vio fijamente, y sin darse cuenta le proporcionó un leve puñetazo en el hombro. No podía abrazarlo, si lo abrazaba su cuerpo se convertiría en polvo, no quedaría nada de ella y sus restos quedarían esparcidos por el campamento gracias a las voces de todas las chicas que murieron a causa de sus terribles sentimientos.

Jason la examinó de pies a cabeza, y aquel escáner la tomó por sorpresa obligándose a sí misma a hacer lo mismo y perder su pudor al detenerse en sus bíceps de una forma descarada.

—Si no me vas a abrazar tú, lo haré yo.

Y cuando menos se lo imaginó Jason ya la tenía rodeada ahogándola en las ganas de no querer alejarse de él en ese momento.

Emma suspiró con impaciencia al notar como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina, con solo sentir el tacto de él alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa — comentó Jason con voz dulce.

Emma no sabía si se sentía así.

Debía admitir que estar junto a él le despertaba las inseguridades que nunca tuvo. Normalmente no prestaba atención de su aspecto, se había vuelto común mirarse al espejo y no reparar en sí misma.

Emma empezó a alejarse del joven poco a poco mientras su mirada inconscientemente se entristecía al recordar todas las barreras que se había puesto ella mientras subía la colina y lo fácil que habían caído.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó Jason cuando la vio— ¿No estás feliz?

La verdad se tambaleo en sus labios. La felicidad que había experimentado minutos atrás se había disipado a causa de la presencia del rubio. Todo lo contrario, a lo que ella había esperado. 

— No, solamente estoy un poco mareada—se excusó, apretando sus dedos contra su nariz—. Deberías tomar más duchas, Grace. Si sigues así le terminaras asesinando a alguien. 

La castaña internamente oro para que el semidiós no intentara presionarla por respuesta, pero él solamente se limitó a rodar los ojos en un gesto de burla. Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero Jason la atrajo nuevamente contra su musculosa figura. Rodeo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica, ausente al efecto que él poseía en ella. 

— Debería utilizarlo como mi nueva técnica de batalla. Sería un éxito. 

— Sería una masacre —se burló Emma, apretando su codo contra las costillas de Jason—. ¿Es que no te enseñaron lo que es el espacio personal? 

Jason alzo una ceja, y levanto ambas manos en el aire, en muestra de inocencia. 

— Lo siento, mi querida dama, pero eso no está en mi vocabulario. 

Cuando Emma entendió el significado de aquella oración, intento echarse a correr, pero Jason era más rápido, y antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, sus dedos ya se encontraban en sus costados proporcionándole cosquillas.

— Ni te retuerzas, Emma. Por más que intentes alejarte de mí no lo vas a lograr. — dijo entre risas. Si tan solo él supiera lo real que esas palabras eran.

Antes de ella poder decir nada o intentar algún modo de deshacerse del agarre de Jason Grace, vio las sucias intenciones al no querer soltarla. Y así mismo la deslizó entre sus brazos cual frágil almohada hasta que quedar pegada a él, la sorpresa consiguió desconcertarla un poco y así al tiempo suficiente para notarle pequeñas gotas de sudor en la nariz del rubio las cuales perdieron total protagónico cuando Emma se perdió en el azul eléctrico de sus ojos.

Jason no lo sabe, pero sus ojos son uno de los lugares más perjudiciales del mundo. En ellos yacen una belleza que se hace inexplicable al ojo humano. Algo tan delicado y precioso que desgarra el alma sin previo aviso, alejando cualquier rastro de certeza y razón. Emma se da cuenta de esto en un instante. Todo lo que necesita es un segundo, y su corazón yace en las manos del semidiós a su lado. No pudo evitar odiarlo. 

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto nuevamente Jason, pareciendo un tanto preocupado—. Emma si te estas empezando a enfermar creo que lo mejor sea que visites la enfermería. 

— Dioses, no —una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro—. Sabes que solamente tengo permitido ir a la enfermería tres veces por semana. Después del año pasado, esos hijos de Apolo desarrollaron un odio por mí. 

— Te pasabas ahí todo el tiempo. 

— No es mi culpa que todos mis amigos sean extremadamente violentos. 

— ¿Cómo tampoco es tu culpa que cada vez que ibas a la enfermería, alguien que casualmente andaba contigo en ese momento también terminaba yendo contigo? 

Emma se encogió de hombros. 

— Coincidencias de la vida. 

—Enfermería no — simplificó Emma luego de haber recuperado por completo su compostura.

—Si tienes suerte hoy no inaugurarás las nuevas camillas que han surtido en la enfermería. Dicen que estas si tienen colchón. — se burló Jason pasando de nuevo su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—No creo en la suerte, Grace— espetó Emma dándose la vuelta.

—Oh, que suerte— comentó.

Pero para sorpresa suya no era Jason quien le respondió, sino aquella linda chica de ojos tan atractivos que embrujaban a cualquier ser capaz de definir belleza: Piper.

Su hermana se acercó, dándole un rápido abrazo de bienvenida a Emma. A lo que la castaña respondió con más rigidez de lo que pretendía. 

Con la sola presencia de ella, la atención de Jason cambio de Emma a su novia. Los brazos del semidiós rodearon la cintura de la chica, acercando su delicada figura a su cuerpo. Emma notó como los labios de Jason se posaban en las mejillas de Piper, robándole una pequeña risa que la hizo sentir incómoda. 

La presencia de su hermana siempre la hacía sentir diferentes cosas. Entre esas la volvió paranoica, como si la castaña poseyera poderes omnipotentes, y podía leer la mente de la menor. También era el detonante de sus inseguridades, al frente de Piper, ella no parecía más que una niña que desesperadamente necesitaba tomar una ducha. Y luego estaba la culpa, la punzada en el pecho que constantemente le recordaba que sus sentimientos estaban fuera de lugar, que Piper no se merecía su egoísmo, y mucho menos Jason. 

— Piper, ¿qué sucedió?

— Oh, nada —respondió ella, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente—. Es solo que Tara se ha pasado la tarde entera esperando a por ti. Creo que deberías saberlo. 

Emma asintió brevemente mientras se hacía la idea de ver a su hermana preguntarle a medio campamento el paradero de ella. Se sintió en parte aliviada de que podría irse a otro lugar donde el cargo de conciencia no la agobiara. 

—Bien, creo que debo irme— dijo mientras daba cortos pasos para alejarse de la pareja. Tragó hondo y forzó una de sus mejores sonrisas— Fue lindo verlos, chicos. Adiós.

Justamente era ella quien mantenía golpeándose con la cruda realidad, eso infinidad de veces. Se había convencido a sí misma que de que todas aquellas emociones que vagaban libremente por su ser podían ser controladas de una manera eficaz, pero eso no era cierto, lastimosamente después de tanto tiempo Emma aún no había aprendido a controlar sus pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de Jason y eso no hacía más que abrumarla.

No pudo evitar pensar que Tara estaba en lo correcto. Quizás era más que necesario que Emma creará un abismo entre Jason y ella, en orden para poder deshacerse de aquellas desagradables emociones. 

Se suponía que su verano sería acerca de risas, bromas, y juegos infantiles. No una novela romántica, en que la se pasaba cada dos segundos lamentándose porque el chico que le gusta está saliendo con su hermana. 

— Si, sigo así terminaré como Drew... —murmuró, levantando la cabeza justo en el segundo en que una figura se interpuso en su camino.

La colisión la hizo tambalearse, y antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo cayó de repente contra el suelo. 

— ¿Es que estás ciega, o qué?

Emma sacudió un poco de tierra de su ropa mientras se ponía de pie. Reparó con quien había chocado e internamente se cuestionó el por qué habiendo tantos campistas tenía que estampillar de jeta con el mismísimo Nico Di Angelo.

—No puedo creer que estés justificando tu torpeza con mi ceguera, Nico— dijo con sorna.

— Habla la chica que no sabe cómo caminar —el semidiós alzó ambas cejas, mirándola fijamente con desprecio—. Tus ojos deben estar en el camino, no en tus zapatos. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Di Angelo? Creí que los vampiros solamente salían en la noche.

—Que graciosa te has vuelto— masculló sin ningún ápice de simpatía en su tono. Nico se cruzó luego de brazos para dedicarle una atención a la chica más abiertamente— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Las acosadoras no deberían ir a perseguir a sus víctimas?

— No sé de lo que estás hablando —respondió Emma, ajustando el bolso. 

— Oh, vamos. ¿Dónde está Jason? Me sorprende que estés corriendo a su lado. ¿O lo tienes escondido en tu bolso? 

Emma sintió la extraña necesidad de aferrar más su bolso hacia ella, lo cual ocasionó una leve sonrisa burlona por parte de Nico. 

—Eres un fastidioso.

—Muy lindo de tu parte, gracias. — el hijo de Hades esbozó una sonrisa para luego desaparecer por completo. Emma sabía por esa simple acción que Nico iba a decir una babosada— ¿Has probado en rezarle a tu madre para que te ayude con eso? Inténtalo, quizá sirva.

—Lo dices como si estuvieras haciendo un favor, di Angelo. No te esfuerces, quizá te dé un derrame por la presión.

— Me imagino lo mucho que te alegrarías si eso sucediera. 

— Haría mi estancia en el campamento más bella. 

— Y yo que creía que Jason hacia este lugar parecer un hotel de cinco estrellas. 

Emma le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Nunca le había dicho a Nico que estaba colada por Jason, pero el semidiós se había convencido de que los sentimientos de Emma existían, y su objetivo principal se convirtió en burlarse de estos. 

— No entiendo tu obsesión con Jason y conmigo. A veces creo que estas celoso.

Aquella simple oración hizo a Nico actuar como si se hubiera comido una pila de limones amargos, en su rostro se reflejó el palpable desagrado y la visible sorpresa que ocasionó escuchar esas palabras salieron de los labios de Emma.

— No estarás hablando en serio. — se quejó el semidiós viéndola con irritación— créeme que tengo cosas más importantes, como para ponerme celoso por tu manía con Jason.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Como qué? Porque no deben ser tan interesantes si tienes tiempo para tropezar conmigo, y burlarte de mí. 

— Eres insoportable. 

— Inútil.

— Acosadora. 

— ¡Desearías que te acosara a ti! — Chillo Emma en respuesta, sintiendo como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo. 

Nico quedó pasmado mientras asociaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo deseo— masculló Nico apartando la vista de la chica para así ocultar el sonrojo que se habría paso en sus mejillas.

— Y tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi relación con Jasón —replicó Emma, firmemente—. Ambos somos amigos, y nada más. 

Los ojos oscuros de Nico parecían escudriñar su alma, buscando en sus palabras algún ápice de verdad.

Finalmente, Nico optó por relajarse y ver a la chica como solía hacerlo casi siempre: con fastidio. 

—Lo que tu digas, Emma.

No hizo falta una excusa o despedida entre ellos para hacer claro que aquella conversación había terminado. Emma apretó su bulto, y siguió su camino hacia su cabaña, con la certeza de que cuando tuviera tiempo iría a la cabaña de Hécate con el propósito de conseguir un muñeco voodoo de Nico. Quizás de ese modo se podía salvar de sus insoportables comentarios.

— Imbécil —masculló en sus adentros.


	6. Capitulo 5- Nico

— Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nico se giró ante el saludo, encontrándose en un efímero estado de pánico cuando atisbó la presencia de una cabellera dorada, tan solo para calmarse cuando al llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de Jason.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja al escudriñar el rostro del mayor. A simple vista lucía normal, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios y una vestimenta impecable. Sin embargo, no tomó mucho para que Nico notara que el semidiós estaba cansado. Yacían profundas orejeras por debajo de sus ojos azules, los cuales destellaban de una manera casi incriminatoria.

Se preguntó sí el estado de Jason era un resultado del encuentro con Emma.

— Invocando muertos —respondió, mirándolo por debajo de sus lentes de sol—. ¿Y tú? Espera —hizo una pausa—. Ya lo tengo: eres voluntario. ¿O me equivoco?

No le sorprendería si la respuesta de Jasón era un sí. La fiesta que tomaba lugar en la playa durante el atardecer era organizada por la cabaña de Afrodita, en conmemoración a la diosa del amor y la belleza, quien casualmente era la madre de la novia de Jason. Ademas, era públicamente conocido que el semidios era extremadamente generoso y un secreto amante a las obras comunitarios.

— La verdad es que no —rasco su nuca, un tanto avergonzado—. Tara me pidió que traiga vientos más frescos. Me dijo que hace un calor insoportable.

— Y no se equivoca.

Las altas temperaturas habían hecho de toda la experiencia en la playa un infierno. Desde el momento en que Nico había llegado allí, el sudor se había acumulado sobre su piel tentándolo a deshacerse de la camiseta oscura que siempre cargaba y quedarse tan solo con la franela blanca que Tara le había estado ofreciendo. De no ser por su orgullo, y la sencillez del trabajo que le permitía largarse del lugar rápidamente, hubiera accedido a la oferta. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Jason, estaría en su cabaña con un abanico plantado en la cara.

—Sospecho que debió utilizar embruja-habla para lograr arrastrarte a la playa —bromeo Jason, ligeramente alzando su ceja— Se que detestas la arena y todo lo que sea un cuerpo de agua.

— No —negó—. Le debía una a Tara por lo que paso anoche.

— Sí, lo siento por eso. ¿Tan horrible fue?

Nico ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado. La verdad es que lo había intentando, de verdad. Durante todo el viaje intento conectar con alguien, cualquier persona que lo ayudara a olvidar el terrible dolor en su pecho. Sin embargo, cada vez que iba en una cita se sentía disgustado consigo mismo por sus mezquinos deseos. Pensaba en que estaba utilizando a esa persona egoístamente, y rebuscaba en su memoria alguna excusa para salir de aquel lugar lo mas antes posibles. Una vez, un chico terminó siendo el pasante en la granja de su familia, y tuvo que salir de viaje por toda Italia, para no enfrentar y revelar la verdad. Al final se rindió, pensando que era inútil enamorarse de un mortal de todos modos.

— ¿Qué tú crees, Grace?

— Lo siento...

—No es tu culpa, no deberías estar disculpándote —se encogió de hombros, resignado a su realidad.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste decir nada en tus cartas?

— Porque todos ustedes están ocupados con sus parejas —respondió, mirando a la distancia como Leo tomaba la mano de Tara distraídamente. No fue un movimiento planeado, más involuntario, y una silenciosa demostración de su relación—. No creí que entenderían por lo que estaba pasando.

Jason sucumbio al silencio, en lo que Nico interpretó como una afirmación. No odiaba a sus amigos por estar en buenas relaciones, pero si los envidiaba, y también comprendía que ninguno de ellos podía entender completamente por lo que estaba pasando. A excepción de Leo, la mayoría eran desconocidos a las rupturas y la desesperación de permanecer al lado de alguien.

— No todos tenemos una pareja perfecta —las palabras brotaron de los labios de Jason con una amargura capaz de conmover a Nico, quien ya se encontraba sumergido en un mar de incógnitas que solamente el rubio podía responder.

— ¿Piper?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la boca del hijo de Zeus.

— Amar a alguien nunca es suficiente.

— ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Por qué no dije nada? —pasó una mano por su pelo dorado—. Por la misma razón que tu no mencionaste nada acerca de tu experiencia con chicos granjeros: es difícil ser sincero con personas que no parecen entender tus problemas.

— ¿Por eso ella no vino?

Jason le explico que era lo mejor. Ambos habían decidido que no querían llenar el ambiente con negatividad, y que de todos modos debían separarse por un tiempo. Al menos lo suficiente para no actuar raro enfrente de su grupo de amigos.

— Pensábamos decirles durante el solsticio de verano —continuo Jason—. Quizá para ese tiempo tengamos todo resuelto.

—¿Y sientes que lo tendrás todo "resuelto"? —Nico alzó una ceja.

— Me siento como una mierda —respondió el, levemente riendo—. Y dudo que un tiempo fuera de verdad me ayude. Lo cierto es que una parte de mi secretamente piensa que ella se dará cuenta de su error durante este tiempo.

— ¿En verdad crees que fue un error?

— He estado aprendiendo a mentirme a mi mismo. Me ayuda a dormir.

— Al menos es bueno saber que tengo un compañero en mi miseria —comentó el hijo de Hades, pensando en todo lo que Jason le había dicho.

— Y como mi compañero en la miseria —apretó el agarre en el hombro—, ¿me harias el favor de ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

Nico lo apartó, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

— Ni de coña. Hazel ya asistirá para representar nuestra cabaña. No creo que nadie necesite al hijo de Hades merodeando por el lugar...

— Emma estará ahí —le cortó Jason de golpe—. Y con lo de Piper... Cabe más decir que no será una buena noche. Por favor, colega, te lo pido.

Nico bufo.

— Eres de lo peor.

— Me amas.

— Yo soy tú , y no voy presumiendo por ahí.

(...)

Las fiestas nunca son el ambiente del hijo de Hades. Los lugares donde el sonido, las bebidas alcohólicas, y las conversaciones sin sentido predominaban lo abrumaba con ansiedad. No soportaba a las personas que pretenden conocerlo, y que se acercaban con el propósito de entablar una conexión superficial con él, en orden para cumplir algún tipo de fantasía. Por lo que intentó mantenerse adherido a su grupo de amigos, siendo este uno de los más fracasos de la noche.

La mayoría de las actividades que tomaban lugar en la playa estaban diseñadas para celebrar el amor, siendo su mayor audiencia parejas desesperadas por exponer la belleza de su relación. El resultado de esto fue un Jason y un Nico moribundos, que fueron arrastrados por Tara al área de solteros, donde la supervisión adulta había desaparecido, y los hijos de Dionisio se las habían arreglado para convertir el Kool-Aid en alcohol, la música se había vuelto mas sexual y agresiva, los bailes menos delicados, el espacio menos prominente, los coqueteos excesivos, los vestidos más cortos, y la sensación de vomitar de Nico más grande.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí? —le pregunto Nico a Jason, con las esperanzas de que el semidiós respondiera un "ahora".

— Tenemos que quedarnos toda la noche —le contestó él a gritos, haciéndose paso entre la multitud—. Es importante que haya un representante de cada cabaña —explico—. No quiero tener menos suerte en el amor.

Nico bufo, pasando una mano por su rostro en un esfuerzo para apartar los pensamientos suicidas de su cabeza.

— Iré a buscar un par de bebidas —se ofreció Jason, posiblemente intentando aminorar la tensión en el ambiente—. Vuelvo en segundo.

— Dejándome solo no harás las cosas mejor.

— Será por un rato, Nico —Jason agitó la mano—. Volveré en un segundo —repitió.

Sus ojos oscuros divagan entre el mar de personas, buscando un punto en el cual enfocarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por huir de la terrible sensación de soledad que experimentaba. Lo que le resultaba curioso, después de todo, secretamente anhelaba que nadie se acercara a él. A su pesar, aún existían clubes de fans destinados a venerar a los héroes de guerra, y por algún motivo el suyo era uno de los más famosos. Las chicas solían acercarse, y pedir su autógrafo, siendo esta una triste excusa para hacer preguntas sobre su vida personal, específicamente su orientación sexual y su antigua relación con Will Solace. Lo que más le entristece es que aquellas preguntas no variaron en su grupo de amigos. Todos compartían una misma curiosidad con respecto a él.

Luego recayó en su presencia, y su interés fue repentinamente despertado.

En diferentes puntos del festival playero yacían altares diseñados para que los demás semidioses le ofrezcan ofrenda a la diosa del amor. Nico los ha visto, y la mayoría tienen el mismo diseño; grandes vitrinas de cristal donde diferentes objetos que representan a Afrodita permanecen a la vista de todos. Sin embargo, este es diferente.

Lo primero que nota son los colores, el caótico conjunto de rosa pastel, blanco, y otro sin fin de tonos que no es capaz de distinguir. La silueta del dibujo se le es desconocida hasta que nota la mano, seductoramente ubicada en el pecho de la mujer. No puede evitar sentirse atraído al altar, como si la pintura de la diosa le estuviese hablando. Siempre le habían dicho que Afrodita era un ser magnífico, pero nunca lo había pensado tanto hasta ahora. Los ojos son casi atrayentes, como los de un gato, y al igual que un faro lo atrae hasta al altar. La manera en que la diosa sonríe es casi burlona, como si estuviera al tanto del efecto que poseía en otros individuos, y este es solo una cruel broma.

Antes de darse cuenta, Nico se encuentra caminando hacia el altar. Al igual que él había un pequeño grupo de semidioses que observaban la pintura fijamente, totalmente hechizados. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, los demás se deshacían de una prenda o algo, y la posaban enfrente de la vitrina con la esperanza de que sus ofrendas lleguen a los oídos de la diosa.

Nico se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar (más de lo de la costumbre), pero no puso nada en el altar. Nunca le había ido bien en el amor, por más que se esforzara, y empezaba a creer que Afrodita disfrutaba regodearse en su dolor. Dudaba que cualquier ofrenda pudiera cambiar aquello, por eso se limitó a disfrutar de la vista.

— Es una hermosa pintura, ¿no? —una voz surgió a sus espaldas que lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Al darse la vuelta, Emma se encontraba sonriéndole. Era un simple gesto, algo a penas visible. Sin embargo, e incluso cuando la había hecho reír aquella mañana, se le era difícil pensar que él era capaz de despertar emociones positivas en ella.

— ¿La pintaste tú?

Pareció sorprendida. Probablemente no esperaba que nadie, especialmente él, descubriera su estatus como pintora profesional.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Me dijiste que pintabas —se apresuró en responder—. Esta mañana, en el lago —aclaró.

—No profesionalmente —alzó una ceja.

— Soy bueno suponiendo.

— Los más callados tienden a serlo. Sin embargo, prefiero la verdad.

— ¿Aún no me crees?

— No sé si recuerdas, di Angelo, pero tú y yo no tenemos la mejor relación.

— Eso no me hace un mentiroso —Nico frunció el ceño—. Ya te dije, solo soy observador.

Nico no tiene ni idea porque no le quiere decir sobre la revista. Quizás porque se siente cohibido, y el hecho de admitir que recibio informacion de ella (incluso cuando no es intencionalmente) lo avergüenza. Siente que ha cruzado una invisible línea que Emma formó cuando se fue del campamento, un límite que ni siquiera Jason fue capaz de romper por temor a las consecuencias.

— Pues me duele decir que lo hice yo —admite, posándose a su lado.

Ambos se permiten apreciar la pintura en silencio, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se sumerge en el pandemonio de la música, el baile, el alcohol, y las carcajadas. No es hasta que los ojos oscuros de Nico recaen en su silueta que nota lo tenso que están sus hombros, la manera en que sus labios se mantienen en una línea recta y sus manos juguetean violentamente entre ellas.

—Odias el retrato —señala, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? No, no... —negó varias veces —. Dioses no, ¿es que no me has escuchado? Yo la pinte.

— No significa que tengas que amarla.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer eso? —preguntó Emma, ligeramente a la defensiva —. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un experto en mi psicología?

— No hay que ser muy inteligente para descifrarte.

— ¡Cómo si tú fueras tan complejo! —exclamó ella, posando una mano en su pecho.

Por un breve momento, ambos son arrastrados de golpe al pasado. Emma aclara su garganta, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se contrae en un gesto que Nico interpreta como disgusto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el observado como ella encorvaba su espalda.

— ¿No es obvio? Te estoy imitando.

— Yo no...

— ¡Shhh..! —posó una mano en sus labios, esperando a que el se callara. Nico acató su orden, genuinamente curioso.

Emma volvió a aclarar su voz.

— Mi nombre es Nico di Angelo —dijo, con una voz exageradamente profunda —. Soy un viejo en el cuerpo de un adolescente, Y lo único que hago es caminar a todos lados, mirando a todo el mundo, en silencio, como todo un acosador, juzgando cada cosa que se encuentra en mi camino.

— Yo no...

— ¡Shhh..! — volvió a repetir, rodando los ojos —. Siempre tengo calor pero por algún motivo me niego a vestir algo que no sea negro. Odio a todos y a todo. Entre mis hobbies está comer hamburguesas de una cadena de restaurantes que es antihigiénica, tomar largas siestas, aparecer de la nada y jugar mitomagia.

— Esa es la peor imitación que jamás he escuchado en mi vida —se quejo él.

— La verdad es que yo creo que Emma se merece un Oscar.

En el momento en que Jason se unió a la conversación la antigua Emma volvió a su escondite, y una versión de ella que él desconocía tomó su lugar. Fue un cambio tan brusco y natural, que Nico no pudo evitar pensar que Jason también lo habia notado.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

— No era mi intención interrumpir —se disculpó Jason —. Solo quería traer su bebida a Nico.

— Te falto decir en tu descripción que ahora tengo mesero personal —bromeo el hijo de Hades, en un fallido intento de matar la tensión en el ambiente.

Tomó la bebida, pero lo hizo tan bruscamente que esta cayó de su mano. El jugo, o lo que sea que Jason le había entregado, cayó sin previo aviso sobre su camisa, causando que una mueca de resignación se dibujara en su rostro.

Jason se disculpó, pero Nico lo callo antes de que pudiera exagerar la situación. Se fue con la simple excusa que debía buscar una nueva camiseta a su cabaña, viendo la desesperación en los ojos de ambos, sintiendo sus silenciosas súplicas que le imploraban que se quedara, pero él las ignoró, consciente que su presencia estaba demás.

Aun así, no se tardó más de diez minutos en conseguir una nueva playera, y hacer un viaje sombra para volver a la playa. Cuando llegó, no había rastro de los dos semidioses.

No se sorprendió. Posó su mirada en el altar, y sin pensarlo dejó caer un brazalete que había conseguido en Italia.

No perdía nada con intentar.

Esa misma noche llovió. Nico se encontraba en su cabaña cuando las primeras gotas de agua empezaron brotar del cielo. Al principio se quedó atónito, preguntando si las personas encargadas del clima tiene algún problema porque las inconsistencias se estaban volviendo cada vez más evidentes. No era normal que lloviera en el campamento, especialmente cuando había una fiesta tomando lugar en la playa.

La inofensiva lluvia no tardó en convertirse más agresiva. Y el sonido del trueno corrompió el silencio de su cabaña, supo que sería una noche muy larga.

Hazel le mandó un mensaje Iris diciéndole que se encontraba en el búnker de Leo con un grupo de amigos cercanos, en modo sencillo de asegurarle que se encontraba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nico le preguntó por Jason y Emma, pero su hermana le aseguro que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban. Luego le pidió que no la esperara despierta y que por favor intentara dormir. Desde que había llegado al campamento había tenido problemas para adaptarse al cambio de horario y la cabaña vacía.

A pesar de que Hazel se estaba quedando con él, Nico tenía que reconocer que el montón de literas vacías le hacían sentir tremendamente solo. Especialmente cuando estaba acostumbrado al sonido de sus primos corretear por la casa, la música de ópera que su tío, Mano, siempre está escuchando, y las voces dramáticas que provienen de las telenovelas que Nina se dedica a ver.

Extrañó a cada uno de ellos, a su manera distinta de ser, sus risas, gritos, peleas, y reconciliaciones. A veces le sorprendía lo fácil que había resultado adaptarse a su modo caótico de vivir, el cual irónicamente era más seguro y mundano que el de él, pero increíblemente más mágico y fantástico.

No hubo ni un segundo en el que no pensara en Bianca, y lo mucho que ella sería adorada entre tanta gente amorosa y agradable.

Se desnudo, tomo una ducha, y se colocó la pijama. Durante lo que parecieron horas dio vueltas en las camas, atrapado en recuerdos que se transforman en pesadillas. Por más que intentara, las memorias sobre Bianca, Will, Emma, las noches de soledad, la guerra... Todo emergia en una solo imagen que no se detenía ante su sufrimiento.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, Nico estaba cubierto de sudor, y ojeras profundas ya se habían formado en sus ojos.

Convencido de que se trataba de Hazel, decidió tomarse su tiempo. Sin embargo, los golpes se volvieron más insistentes, clamando por su atencion. Nico soltó una maldición, ¿qué posiblemente iban a querer de él en medio de la noche?

Al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Emma se encontraba en frente de él con el pelo empapado pegado al cuello. El vestido blanco, anteriormente impecable, se encontraba lleno de lodo y, al igual que todo el resto de ella, se encontraba cubierta de agua.

— Estas mojada — dijo, dándose cuenta de la estupidez de sus palabras cuando estas ya habían sido dichas.

Ella hizo como si no lo escuchara.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

— ¿Qué?

— Hay un montón de arpías en el área de mi cabaña y no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir — le explicó, mirando a su alrededor, nerviosamente— . Por favor, Nico.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien más? — balbuceó, aturdido— . No sé si...

— Eres la única persona con la que he tenido un buen rato desde que llegue — le cortó— . Sé que es extraño y repentino, pero ahora mismo no puedo tolerar estar rodeada de otras personas. Por favor...

— Esto es una pesadilla —pasó una mano por su rostro—. Entra.


	7. Capitulo 6- Emma

"Había una vez una semidiosa que conoció a un chico..."

A diferencia de lo que Tara o su padre piensan, Emma lo intentó. Lo que restó del verano, en vez de pasarse horas en su habitación lamentando su existencia, intentó enfocar su atención en otras cosas. Se dedicó a correr, ayudar en el taller de su familia, remodelar la casa (aunque no tenía sentido del estilo), enseñarle nuevos trucos a Frida, ver películas de terror y asistir a extensas clases de esgrima. Incluso quiso aprender a bailar bachata, tocar el ukelele, cocinar arroz sin que se queme, patinar y maquillarse.

Lo intentó, de verdad. Falló, pero lo intentó.

A veces cree que debería al menos conseguir reconocimiento por no rendirse tan fácilmente.

Le tomó tiempo comprender que, por mucho que intentara, el dolor era inevitable. Una noche no pudo dormir y el arrepentimiento, los "quizás" y las interminables escenas del pasado que retrataban su amistad con Jason, la alcanzaron. Todo de lo que había intentado huir la atrapó, trayendo consigo un sinfín de lágrimas. Al principio, creyó que lo superaría, que el llanto era solo una fase y que estaría de vuelta en sus pies en menos de tres días.

Tres años más tarde vería hacia atrás y se cuestionaría el momento en que todo cambió, cuándo la causa principal de su pesar dejó de ser Jason, y los sentimientos de autodesprecio, inseguridad y soledad pelearon por aquel puesto.

Pronto perdió interés en todo su alrededor, dejó de escribirle cartas a Tara con frecuencia y canceló todos sus proyectos extracurriculares. Se pasó horas revolcándose en su cama, pensando en lo triste de su vida y notando elementos de esta que no había divisado hasta entonces.

Aprendió a despreciar a su madre, a odiarse por dejar a Jason y ser una cobarde, a sentirse sola y a pasarse días enteros enrollada en sábanas con un ordenador en la cara, viendo películas de romance, mientras criticaba a los escritores por su falta de realismo y a los actores por no saber cómo hacer su trabajo.

Su padre y el resto de su familia intentaron sacarla de su dormitorio como todas las familias latinas hacen; a través del antiguo arte de la crítica. Por más que hablaron, Emanuela se negó a salir. Sabía que ellos tan solo estaban intentando ayudarla, y que si dejaba su habitación quizás las cosas mejorarían, pero existía cierta comodidad en el no hacer nada. Dos años de fingir la habían dejado agotada y ahora solo quería descansar. Se merecía descansar.

No abandonó su dormitorio hasta que volvió al instituto.

Dependiendo de tu punto de vista, la situación empeoró o mejoró cuando entró a la escuela.

Perdió muchos amigos, gente que creía indispensable en su vida pero que en el segundo en que notaron que ella había cambiado, se distanciaron. El mar de ensayos, libros, exámenes y presentaciones la abrumaron hasta no poder (lo que era un horror, contando que tenía dislexia y déficit de atención.) A cualquiera le hubiera dado un ataque. Lo que le hubiera sucedido de no ser por la clase de arte.

El primer día, la Señora Kim, una pequeña mujer coreana de pelo rosado, le pidió a la clase que resumiera su verano en una pintura como primer proyecto.

—No debe ser perfecta— les dijo—. Después de todo, no les he enseñado nada, pero tiene que ser auténtica. Quiero saber lo que hay dentro de ustedes.

Emma solía dibujar y pintar desde que tenía cuatro años. Era algo que hacía con tanta naturalidad, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que tenía un don. De modo que se sorprendió cuando la profesora elogió el retrato de su madre en frente de la clase. Nunca supo lo que la inspiró a dibujar a Afrodita, y por más que la Señora Kim le preguntó, no tuvo una respuesta en concreta. Lo único que pudo decirle fue que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pintar hasta que el pincel tocó el lienzo, y después todo simplemente fluyó hacia ella.

—Los mejores artistas pintan del alma. Y déjeme decirle, señorita Mejía, que el alma encuentra formas extrañas de comunicarse con nosotros— le dijo una vez que se encontraban hablando después de clase—. ¿Le importaría decirme quién es esa preciosa dama?

—Mi mamá.

—Pues es una mujer muy hermosa.

La castaña no respondió.

La Señora Kim la recomendó a un programa para jóvenes artistas en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, y le pidió que por favor pensara en entrar a una academia privada que la ayudara a "expandir sus maravillosos talentos." Emma consideró sus ofertas, pero en silencio decidió que las descartaría, sería pretencioso compararse a un grupo de artistas que llevaban tiempo esforzándose para crear su arte, mientras que ella tomaba dicha práctica a la ligera. No deseaba sentirse como una farsa.

De no ser por su padre, nunca hubiera entrado al programa. Él la presionó a escribir un estúpido ensayo sobre la influencia del arte en su vida y a asistir a la entrevista en el centro de Manhattan. 

Y se preguntarán, ¿qué importancia tiene todo esto?

Pues mucha. Ahí fue donde conoció a Oscar Park.

La primera vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar en Percy Jackson. Ambos compartían un aura problemática que no hacía más que atraer miradas. Eso, y lo atractivos que pueden llegar a ser. Oscar era alto, con hombros anchos, y un cuerpo de atleta (más tarde descubrió que jugaba lacrosse). A diferencia de la mayoría de personas en la habitación, Oscar mantenía su cabellera en una tonalidad natural; un café oscuro que mantenía bien peinado.

Parecía desinteresado en sus alrededores, como si ser parte de uno de los programas más prestigiosos de arte fuera algo de todos los días.

Cuando hablaba, apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas y se inclinaba hacia delante. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía diseñada para exaltar su inteligencia de manera sutil. Es más, el mundo parecía diseñado para exaltar su inteligencia.

Oscar apenas habló de sí mismo durante toda la reunión; sin embargo, Emma se dio cuenta de que su padre es un abogado súper rico, nacido en Corea del Sur, y su madre una modelo de pasarela colombiana. También que él asiste a una escuela privada en el alto Manhattan, que es el guitarrista principal en una banda de rock y que su documental sobre un perro callejero había sido nominado a un Óscar (irónico).

Tuvo la impresión de que él era una farsa.

¿Pero quién era ella era para juzgar? Quizá solamente se sentía celosa de alguien que en verdad parecía tener su vida en orden, alguien que encajaba, alguien que no debía preocuparse para captar la atención de otras personas, alguien que no tenía luchar por amor.

Al final de la reunión, recogió sus pertenencias y se apresuró por salir del lugar. No quería formar una relación con ningún mortal.

Por lo que dicha rutina se repitió hasta que una noche de invierno los demás se negaron a aceptar un no por respuesta y la arrastraron a un restaurante mexicano.

Reacia a crear conexiones con los demás se mantuvo callada la mayoría de la noche, asintiendo y sonriendo cuando era necesario, secretamente manteniéndose distraída con las relaciones a su alrededor. Dándole una sola mirada al lugar, supo que Natalia, una chica bajita afroamericana que le recordaba a Hazel, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Oscar, quien al igual que ella se mantenía apartado de las conversaciones principales donde los demás daban su opinión política, artística y social, sin temor a ser juzgados.

—Debo irme— anunció cuando el reloj declaró las ocho de la noche—. Los veo la semana que viene.

Algunos le pidieron que se quedara un rato más, pero no insistieron mucho. Intuían que ella no era una del grupo.

Rápidamente se despidió y dirigió a la entrada del lugar, donde sacó su teléfono en busca de una ruta rápida para llegar a su casa temprano.

—Oye, preciosa, ¿eres un ángel? — Emma levantó el rostro, encontrándose con un hombre de unos veinte años. Por la manera en que caminaba, claramente estaba borracho—. Porque me has bendecido con tu presencia.

Emma arrugó la nariz.

—Déjame en paz— murmuró pensando en lo fácil que sería derribarlo.

—Las fieras siempre me han llamado la atención. — Tambaleándose, se acercó a ella, tan cerca que Emma podía sentir el olor a alcohol impregnándose en su nariz.

—Tengo quince años, pedófilo. — Dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando crear espacio entre los dos. —Te aconsejo que mantengas tu distancia.

Él se rio, como si sus palabras no fueran más que eso.

—Qué tierna eres, aconsejándome a mí qué cosas hacer cuando ambos sabemos que tú me provocaste— sonrió—. Todos saben que un hombre como yo nunca se hubiera acercado de no ser porque tú me sedujiste, hermosa.

Unos brazos misteriosos la rodearon, atrayéndola hacia una figura desconocida. Emma se preparó a atacar, pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

—Ella, te estaba buscando por todos lados— dijo Oscar, apretando el agarre en su cintura—. Debes dejar de andar deambulando por ahí.

El hombre lucía igual de confundido que ella.

—Puedes conocer a personas peligrosas— desde su posición, Emma no fue consciente de la mirada que Oscar le regaló al desconocido, pero sí de la manera en que este parecía encogerse ante esta.

—Oye, viejo, yo no sabía que ella estaba contigo...

—No me llames "viejo". Tú y yo no somos amigos y te aconsejo que dejes de joder a mi hermana o terminarás pudriéndote en una cárcel.

El hombre pareció analizar la gravedad de la situación para luego encogerse de hombros, y largarse.

Oscar la soltó tan pronto estuvo fuera de la vista.

—G-gracias— farfulló—. No debiste...

—¿En dónde vives? —le preguntó de golpe, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

—En Corona— contestó, confundida—. Queens —aclaró.

Frunció el ceño.

—Y adivino, pensabas irte en el metro —cuestionó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Pues...

Oscar sacó su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy llamando a mi chofer.

—No, Oscar... No tienes que llamar a nadie; no hace falta que pierdas tu tiempo con alguien como yo...

Él hizo como si estuviera sordo y prosiguió a hacer la llamada. Emma, incómoda, pensó en irse, pero luego descartó la idea. Estaba demasiado tarde, alguien ya la había amenazado y siendo una semidiosa no se podía dar el gusto de proteger su dignidad sobre su vida.

—El carro vendrá en unos minutos —le informó Oscar, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Emma resopló.

—No hace falta que me ayudes, en verdad puedo llegar a casa sola. Mi intención no es molestar o interrumpir tu conversación con los demás.

—Emanuela. — Sus ojos se posaron en ella, de un modo que la hizo estremecer. —Creo que ambos sabemos que no soy el miembro más activo del grupo y sus preocupaciones, aunque válidas, dudo que se comparen a tu seguridad.

Ella decidió no discutir con él.

Al llegar al carro, Oscar la invitó a entrar. Sin embargo, antes de adentrarse al interior, tomó una foto de la matrícula y se la mandó a Tara. Él no se ofendió, y si lo hizo, no dio señales de hacerlo.

El chofer, Pedro, un hombre puertorriqueño con un fuerte acento, les dio la bienvenida. Emma le sonrió, sintiéndose más cómoda con su presencia. No contaba con el hecho de que Oscar quisiera acompañarla a su hogar, y su presencia la perturbaba por motivos que era incapaz de comprender.

— Te admiro mucho, Emanuela. — El comentario la tomó desprevenida. ¿Admirarla? ¿A ella? ¿Es que Oscar no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que mentirle?

El arte de Emma era, en su opinión, el más aburrido del grupo. Mientras que los demás crean cosas innovadoras como esculturas con materiales extravagantes, fotografías, arte abstracto, piezas que clamaban la atención del espectador, sus pinturas parecen opacas y aburridas en comparación. Su estilo era clásico, en los límites del realismo. Nada innovador. Ella adoraba pintar, no la malinterpreten. En los últimos meses había descubierto que era la única manera en que podía nombrar el sinfín de emociones que la atormentaban. Incluso, la Señora Kim le daba clases particulares después de clase, y, muchas veces, quedaba hasta tarde en el estudio del museo terminando los detalles de alguna obra, aunque nunca estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — cuestionó Oscar.

—¿Debería?

Él se rio.

— Crees que te estoy tomando el pelo. — Ella no dice nada. Él mueve la cabeza lentamente en un gesto de afirmación. —Tu arte es muy real. Creo que eres la única persona que deja su alma en sus pinturas. Tienes un increíble potencial.

—Gracias— farfulló, cohibida ante los elogios. Los cumplidos eran algo que se limitaba a recibir de sus padres y tutores.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que el auto se detuvo enfrente de su apartamento.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de ese carro, Oscar la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

—Sé que no confías en mí, pero si vuelves a necesitar un aventón a casa, mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

Emanuela volvió a asentir, balbuceando lo que ambos decidieron tomar como un agradecimiento. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, observó el lugar donde Oscar la había tocado con pura curiosidad, preguntándose si existía un monstruo detrás de aquellos ojos amables.

Sin darse cuenta, su silencio había sido tomado como una afirmación, y Oscar se tomó la libertad de llevarla a casa después de cada reunión. En un principio los viajes en el auto eran dominados por un silencio mutuo, que solamente era interrumpido por la música que sonaba de fondo. Allí, Emma descubrió que le gustaban bandas como The Smiths, Arctic Monkeys y The 1975. Con la excusa de saber el nombre de los artistas, entabló conversaciones con Oscar donde él se daba la libertad de instruirse en el arte de la música o le mostraba alguno de sus proyectos. Gracias a él, aprendió a apreciar la fotografía en un nivel diferente y desarrolló un respeto sincero por su profesión.

Una noche, después de una reunión, la invitó a un concierto que su banda tenía en Brooklyn. Una lata de pintura se había caído en su camiseta, por lo que se negó rotundamente, hasta que él amablemente le pidió (no rogó) que le hiciera ese favor, y que estaba más que dispuesto a comprarle un nuevo atuendo. Emma dudó, pero al final aceptó, segura que se lo debía. Llamó a su padre, le informó sobre sus planes y cuando recibió una afirmación, se dirigió al baño donde más tarde Oscar le trajo un vestido rojo, un suéter blanco y unas medias, para que no tuviera frío. Cuando Emma preguntó de dónde había sacado la ropa, él respondió que su hermana le había hecho el favor de traerla al museo.

Aquel día descubrió que unas curvas anteriormente inexistentes habían sustituido la estructura plana de su cuerpo, y mentalmente agradeció a la hermana de Oscar por mandarle el suéter. El escote debía de ser el menor de sus preocupaciones. Recogió su cabellera en un moño desordenado, orando a su madre para que la hiciera lucir algo aceptable.

Al salir del lavabo, sintió la mirada de varias personas en ella, y deseó desaparecer. Noah, uno de los adolescentes que era parte del programa, silbó con entusiasmo al verla.

— Demonios, chica, bien escondida que las tenías — le guiñó el ojo, cambiando su atención a Natalia, quien la observaba con una genuina curiosidad.

Oscar fue el único que no pareció sorprendido al verla, como si siempre estuviera al tanto de su belleza.

—Te ves hermosa— le sonrió, posando su abrigo alrededor de sus hombros—. Pedro nos espera afuera.

El concierto fue una pasada. Emma nunca había pensado que Oscar poseyera tanta energía en su interior, especialmente cuando se presentaba en público. La manera en que tocaba la guitarra, y sus dedos se movían con tal destreza la cautivó. A veces se le hacía difícil creer que existía tanto talento en un solo cuerpo.

Conoció a personas interesantes, gente que pertenecía a la banda y a otros que amaban su música profundamente. Casi todos la llamaban la novia de Oscar, pero ella no se molestó en corregirlos. Para cuando él terminó de tocar, Emma ya se había tomado un par de copas (al parecer a nadie le importaba que era menor de edad) y se sentía de lo más ligera, como si durante meses hubiera andado sumergida en una niebla espesa que le impide relajarse, ser libre, y ahora era capaz de ver el mundo a su alrededor con claridad.

No supo quién tuvo la idea de poner música en español mientras la siguiente cantante se preparaba, pero antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar se encontraba bailando con Oscar en el medio de la pista. Las manos de él eran grandes en comparación con su cintura. El agarre era fuerte.

— Tengo miedo — admitió ella, sabiendo que Oscar quería besarla.

Era lo más honesta que había sido con él en los últimos meses. Y estaba tan sumergida en el alcohol que había sido tan fácil admitirlo. Estaba aterrada de arruinar lo que había construido con Oscar. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus maneras sutiles de mostrar felicidad, a su sonrisa, a la manera en que siempre se refería a ella con su nombre completo. Disfrutaba su serenidad, sus comentarios inteligentes, su ambición por transformar el mundo del arte y la manera en que siempre parecía cuidar de ella porque en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar. No quería arruinarlo, temía cruzar aquel límite de la amistad hacia un terreno que se le era más que desconocido y terminar hundida nuevamente en los remordimientos.

Las manos de Oscar rodearon su rostro con ternura.

—Yo te protegeré, Emanuela. Déjate llevar.

Al sus labios unirse, Emma se dio cuenta que el mundo a su alrededor se estaba reconfigurando.

"Había una vez una semidiosa que conoció a un chico... Y se amaron".


	8. Capitulo 7- Emma

Emma miró a su alrededor buscando alguna excusa para largarse, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no existia nadie capaz de sacarla de esa situación. Tara se encontraba en el otro lado de la playa, verificando que todo estuviera funcionando acorde al plan, y lo que menos debía hacer era estorbarle con sus problemas mundanos. Su otra opción era Nico di Angelo, pero el chico ya se había largado, y ella tenía la corazonada de que no iba a regresar. 

Podría decir que tenía que usar el baño y esconderse ahí hasta que la feria acabara, pero la sola idea de fingir le causa nauseas. 

— Es una bonita pintura —remarca Jason, posiblemente buscando en su mente algún modo de mantener la conversación viva—. Al igual que todo. Honestamente estoy impresionado, Tara hizo un buen trabajo. 

— Sí —concordó—. Ella se esforzó mucho con todo esto. 

Jason hizo un sonido de afirmación, pero no hubo mucho que decir. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, secretamente orando para que Nico hiciera su aparición.

— Hace un buen tiempo, ¿no crees? 

— Ajá. El viento es muy agradable. 

— Tara me hizo traerlo. 

¡A la verga! El baño seria. No puede soportar el silencio que guarda todos los sentimientos reprimidos, no ahora, no tan pronto, no cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior permanecen nítidos en su mente. Prefiere que un grupo de cuervos le extraigan los ojos lentamente, que observar cómo Jason se esfuerza en llenar el vacío. 

— Oye, creo que ahora tengo que ir...

— ¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comer? 

Lo mira sorprendida, pensando que quizá Jason no está al tanto de que ella le está ofreciendo un salvavidas para abandonar aquella patética conversación. 

— Oh, lo siento —se reitera él, rascando su nuca—. No pretendía interrumpirte. ¿Qué decías? 

Emma titubea. No debería aceptar, no debería dejarse llevar por la manera en que esos ojos azules destellan en la noche, o por la forma en que cuando sus labios se curvan diminutos hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas. "¡Es una trampa!" quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Ojalá tuviera una doble! Una entidad que se acercara a ella y la zarandeara cada vez que estuviera a punto de realizar una estupidez. Debería contratar a alguien para ese trabajo. 

Aun así, no puede evitar pensar que las cosas serán diferentes esta vez, que el caótico encuentro de la noche anterior había sido un resultado de la inesperada reunión, que ella es capaz de lidiar con Jason, que quizás puede salvar su relación, que pueden volver a ser amigos, y que sentimientos inútiles del pasado permanecen enterrados en el ayer. Se envuelve a sí misma en una esperanza ingenua, que no toma en cambio lo poco fiable que es la vida, especialmente cuando promiscuas entidades cósmicas juegan a ser los gobernantes de su destino. 

— Sí —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me vendría bien una hamburguesa. 

— Imitar a Nico te afecto. 

Jason río, ella se limitó a sonreír. Era un principio. 

— Hablando de Nico, ¿no crees que él vaya a volver? —dice mirando a los lados, esperando por el semidiós. 

— Seamos sinceros, dudo que Nico vuelva —Jason la imita, pero la figura del italiano no aparece por ningún lado. Ambos han estado pensando lo mismo, y a lo mejor el hijo de Hades se encuentra en su cabaña, viviendo lo mejor de su vida—. No sabía que tú y él fueran amigos. 

— No lo llamaría ser amigos. —Empiezan a caminar por la playa, hacia el área del bufete.

— Para cómo se solían tratar antes es una mejora increíble —dice Jason—. Recuerdo que cuando se encontraban en una habitación juntos, se insultaban mutuamente hasta que uno debía abandonar el lugar. 

— La verdad es que él no es tan terrible cómo recordaba. 

No puede evitar ruborizarse al pensar de todas esas veces en la que le había voceado insultos bochornosos a Nico, con la esperanza de sonar genial. ¡Qué vergüenza le traían los recuerdos del pasado! Pensar que una vez le gritó diciendo que ojalá él a que ella lo acosara, la hacía querer encogerse, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— Siendo sincera en mi mente Nico era más como un imbécil que vestía de negro y pasaba la mayoría de tiempo haciendo comentarios sarcásticos para joder con la existencia de los demás. 

— No del todo incorrecto. Aunque dudo que Nico era el villano de una novela para niños. 

— Él es el Joker de mi Batman. 

Emma no pudo evitar sentirse más relajada. Sabía que si Jason deseaba hablar de la noche anterior, él ya lo hubiera hecho. El semidios siempre se había destacado por su forma de ser directo, sin la necesidad de ser grosero. 

— Hablando de cambios, ¿cómo te ha ido? Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de ti. 

— ¿Pues recuerdas esa linda pintura de Afrodita? —Jason asiente—. Yo la pinte —miró a Jason, esperando algún gesto de sorpresa, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada cuando él simplemente se limitó elogiar la pintura. 

— ¿Sucede algo? 

— ¿Ah? Oh, es solo que creí que estarías más sorprendido. 

— ¿Por qué debería? Siempre estabas dibujando en tus servilletas durante la hora del almuerzo, o recreando tiras cómicas en tu propio estilo. Creo que solamente supuse que algún día serias una gran artista. 

Emma se ruborizo. Es una trampa, vuelve a pensar. Debe ser una trampa. 

— No soy tan increíble o revolucionaria —intenta convencerlo—. Tienes que ver los demás chicos en el programa. Ellos son increíbles. 

— ¿Programa? 

— Soy parte de un programa de arte para adolescentes en un museo —le explica Emma—. Las cosas que estos chicos hacen son de otro mundo. Mi estilo es muy tradicional y sencillo para ser comparado al de ellos. 

— Eres la primera persona que conozco llamar una pintura realista sencilla. 

— Eso es porque no has conocido Nueva York —sonríe—. Todos son críticos y cada pieza de arte está sobrevalorada. 

Llegaron al área de picnic, donde varias mesas estaban disponibles para los semidioses hambrientos. Se acercan a la mesa, donde cogen uno de los platos encantados y un panfleto de sugerencias que Tara se había molestado en hacer. La chica creía que sería mejor animar a los semidioses a intentar distintas comidas, y no aferrarse a lo que conocían. 

Jason y ella tomaron asiento. Antes de sentarse, Emma tiene que ajustarse el vestido para no experimentar un momento escandaloso y vergonzoso. 

— ¿Y cómo ha estado el campamento hasta ahora? —le pregunta Jason, mirando el menú con el ceño fruncido. 

— El campamento sigue igual de hermoso —se limita a decir—. Deberías comer plátanos fritos, arroz con mango y camarones —le sugiere.

— ¿Comida de República Dominicana? 

— Cuba, pero cerca. 

Toma el plato de Jason entre sus manos y antes de que el pensamiento termine de formularse en su cabeza, la comida ya está materializada en el plato. Le devuelve el platillo al chico, limitándose a comer una hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas, similar a la que siempre ordena en un restaurante de comida Halal. 

Jason a penas habla durante la cena, enfocando su atención en la comida y en Emma, a quien deja hablar por la mayoría de la noche. Ella le cuenta sobre el museo Metropolitano, su padre, sus viajes a la casa de Tara, y su nueva fascinación con el arte romano. Menciona a Oscar, pero no lo suficiente para que Jason saque conclusiones. Una parte de ella no quiere que Jason se mezcle con Oscar, nunca. 

Permite que el rubio conozca partes de ella, que sepa que existen mundos en su interior, pero no le deja husmear más de lo debido. Ignora preguntas específicas, interrogativas acerca de su cicatriz, su exnovio, y su exhibición, con el temor de espantar a Jason con información innecesaria de ella, que incluso Oscar hubiera encontrado desagradable. Aun con las evasivas, Emma disfruta la noche. Le encanta sentarse durante una hora en la compañía de Jason, fingiendo que las cosas nunca cambiaron, observando sus gestos afirmativos cada vez que le dice algo, sus efímeras y sinceras sonrisas, y su sutil amabilidad al no forzarla a darle una respuesta.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —le pregunta Jason al finalizar su comida. 

— ¿A dónde? 

Él se encoge de hombros. 

— Donde no haya tanto ruido. 

Emma acepta. Caminan fuera de la feria, y deambulan por unos minutos, hasta que llegan a un claro cerca del lago. En el camino se encuentran algunas parejas que hubieran preferido mantener la privacidad, y ambos se ríen en secreto, extrañados por lo bizarro de la situación. 

Antes de que Jason le ofrezca la chaqueta, Emma sabe lo que el chico le va a pedir. 

— No, Grace, me niego rotundamente — mueve la cabeza en negación varias veces—. No lo haré ni porque me paguen. 

— Vamos, Emma, creí que la artista sofisticada de Nueva York no tendría miedo a las alturas —Jason tiene una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. 

— ¡Oh, vamos! —agito las manos en el aire—. Como si toda esta mierda de superación personal signifique no estoy aterrada de caer desprendida en el piso. 

— Me conoces — dice él —. Sabes que nunca te dejaría caer. 

— Conozco a Jason del pasado —señala detrás de ella—. A ti no te he visto en tres años, por lo que a mí me concierne algún dios seguramente pudo cambiar tu cuerpo. ¿Percy? ¿Eres tú?

— Muy graciosa, Ella —deja las manos caer a los costados de su cuerpo—. Si no quieres subir no te voy a obligar. 

Emma suspira, resignada. Toma la chaqueta de Jason, mientras murmura algo sobre él queriendo matarla. Se cubre los hombros desnudos, y observa como el semidiós le extiende una mano. Ella vacila, pero al final decide aceptar. 

Si aquello era una trampa, Emma estaba caminando directamente a la boca del lobo. 

Jason la atrajo hacia él, y le pidió permiso antes de posar su mano en su cintura. Ella estaba tan cerca de él que siente los latidos de su corazón contra su oído, permaneciendo hipnotizada ante el ritmo desconocido de su alma. Cierra los ojos, y por un momento se olvida que están ascendiendo en el aire, que su cuerpo empieza a separarse del piso gracias a corrientes de aire que la levantan, y se enfoca en las manos de Jason, grandes, mortales, y delicadas, tan amables y generosas que el mundo a su alrededor se deshace. 

Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra ante una vista que la deja sin respiración. Las luces de la playa permanecen a su vista y la hacen más nostálgica de lo que desearía. Todo lo que presencia es hermoso, tanto que la hace cuestionarse su decisión. ¿Estuvo en lo correcto en irse? ¿En verdad tenía que renunciar a todo esto? 

— Todo luce tan... pacífico —comenta embobada con el momento.

— Es precioso, ¿no? —Emma asiente—. No ha sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste, Ella. 

— No seas dramático —ríe nerviosamente, temiendo las palabras que Jason quiere pronunciar.

— No creo que el ser dramático sea una de mis cualidades.

Los ojos azules se posaron en ella, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña y diminuta. 

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— Jason, por favor, no insistas... —le suplica Emma. 

— Solo te estoy pidiendo una respuesta.

— Bájame —la castaña vuelve a cerrar los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jason—. Bájame. 

— Emma...

De repente ella no puede soportar su presencia, sus manos, el sonido de su voz, la recriminación que yace en su voz, la altura, lo fácil que sería para su cuerpo caer y desplomarse en el piso. El estómago le ruge y las manos le empiezan a temblar. Quiere estar en la tierra, quiere estar lejos de Jason, mejor dicho; lo necesita, y está desesperada. 

— Bájame, Jason, ¡bájame! —Al gritar, él comprende que no hay nada que pueda hacer, y empiezan a descender como siempre están destinados a hacer. 

Al llegar a la tierra Emma se separa, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si al lado de Jason se hubiera estado sofocando. Cuando se quita la chaqueta y se la pasa a Jason, nota como sus ojos le revelan su enfado. Y ahora ella se siente avergonzada. 

— Lo siento, Jason, pero no puedo, no... —traga en seco. 

— ¿Por qué no, Emma?

Ella niega. 

—No lo entenderías. 

— ¿Qué es lo que no entendería? —Esta vez su tono es duro, y ella no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Que no te interesa arreglar las cosas conmigo? ¿Que ya no confías en mí? 

— Sabes que no es eso, Jason, solo que... —Emma suspira—. No lo entenderás —replica, comprendiendo que quizás él nunca lo haría. Empieza a recoger sus cosas, lista para irse cuando las palabras salen de su boca. 

— No puedes huir de todas nuestras conversaciones —sisea Jason—. La Emanuela que yo conocí no era una cobarde. 

Y no sabe porque eso le duele más de cualquier insulto que Oscar jamás utilizo para herirla. Las palabras de Jason le queman en el pecho, trayendo consigo un mar de furia que la envenena. Se gira hacía él bruscamente. 

— ¿Crees que yo soy la cobarde aquí, Grace? ¿De verdad? —se señala a sí misma—. Yo te revele mis sentimientos. Después de estar enamorada de ti durante un largo tiempo te dije lo que sentía. Nunca en mi vida fui tan sincera con una persona, ¿y qué fue lo que tú hiciste? ¿Con qué gesto pagaste mi honestidad? Me ignoraste —escupe las palabras con amargura, recordando un tiempo donde no era ella la que abandonaba conversaciones—. Buscabas maneras de evitarme, y aun así esperabas que me quedara. ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era el punto de permanecer en un lugar donde ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me quería? Yo confíe en ti, deje que miraras una parte de mí que nadie más hizo, y aun así terminaste abandonándome. Así que disculpa si no te recibo con los brazos abiertos, o no respondo tus preguntas, pero últimamente tengo la costumbre alejarme de cosas que me hacen daño —posa su dedo en su mejilla—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cicatrices toman mucho en sanar. 

Cada palabra que sale de su boca lo hiere, una y otra y otra vez. Para cuando termina de hablar, la lluvia ya ha empezado, y ambos han caído en la conclusión de que su amistad está rota, y no hay conversación que la salve. 

— Pues lo entendí muy bien, Emma. Lo entendí. 

(...)

Para cuando llega a la cabaña de Nico, ya se ha terminado la botella de "Kool-aid" que tenía en su cartera. A diferencia de la primera vez que tomo alcohol, no siente cosquilleos en su estómago o que los músculos de su cuerpo se han liberado de su opresión más se siente cansada como si toda parte de ella estuviera atada a la tierra. Aun así, la bebida la hace olvidarse del significado de cada una de sus palabras. Emma ora para que la haga olvidar. 

Nico no le da la bienvenida, y ella entra a su cabaña. Es la primera vez que se encuentra en el hogar de Di Angelo, y no puede evitar fisgonear superficialmente entre sus cosas. 

— No toques nada —le pide Nico, apartando su mano cuando está a punto de rozar un globo de nieve. El semidios frunció el ceño—. Hueles a alcohol.

— Pues claro que huelo a alcohol, genio —Emma rueda los ojos—: Estoy drogada. 

Nico se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano. 

— Emma, no estas drogada. 

— ¡Claro que no estoy drogada! —niega ella con la cabeza, mientras pequeñas carcajadas brotan de sus labios—. El alcohol no es lo mismo que las drogas. Sé que eres viejo, di Angelo, pero no tanto. 

El hijo de Hades escudriña su rostro por un instante para luego darse la vuelta y pasarle una toalla. 

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Emma? —le pregunta Nico cruzado de brazos, mientras ella se limita a secar su cabellera castaña. 

— Nada —miente como respuesta—. Nada pasó... Es solo que me pasé de tragos, di Angelo —sonríe—. A todo el mundo le pasa. 

Ambos saben que es una mentira. 

— ¿Dónde está Jason? 

— ¿Dónde está Hazel? 

Nico suspiró, exasperado. 

— Hazel está en una reunión en el búnker de Leo. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está Jason? ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso? 

Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero el sonido de un trueno la interrumpió. Ambos sucumbieron al silencio, conscientes del miedo que yacía en el interior de la joven. 

— ¿Dónde está el baño?

— Esta al final —le instruyó Nico. 

Emma asintió, murmurando un gracias. Sin decir mucho se dirigió hacia el lavabo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con pestillo. 

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el vestido, que con anterioridad había sido blanco. En su camino a la cabaña, tropezó y terminó ensuciada de barro. 

No lloro. Puso las cortinas de la bañera a un lado, y se sentó en la tina, pensando en todo lo que había ido mal en las últimas horas, en los últimos días, en los últimos años... Y se odio, más de lo que jamás había hecho. Detestaba cada parte de ella por lo que le dijo a Jason, por lo que paso con Oscar, por lo que le había pasado a ella. Se hizo un ovillo, ocultando su rostro, mientras la luz del rayo iluminaba el pequeño baño. No lloro. 

¿Quién era ella para pensar que su vida podía ser diferente? ¿Qué garantía había de que un par de palabras pudieran cambiar todo? ¿Por qué sus palabras valen más de la de Jason? 

Se levantó, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. El maquillaje había sido arruinado por la lluvia y su pelo estaba adquiriendo friz. Hizo una mueca. Nunca había odiado a una persona tanto. 

De pronto sintió el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros. Y lo peor de todo es que la aceptó con brazos abiertos, sabiendo que era su culpa. Todo el mundo la dejaba a un lado eventualmente, y era porque había algo mal con ella. Todavía era incapaz de reconocer el qué, pero existen tantas posibilidades que quizá cada una de ellas fueran las correctas.

Salió del baño, con menos energía de la que había entrado. Busco a Nico con la mirada. El semidiós le había preparado una litera en el otro lado de la habitación. Emma ignoró su presencia y se acercó hacia donde él yacía, y sin pensar las consecuencias de sus acciones o el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior, se acostó a su lado. 

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella habló. 

— ¿Podemos fingir por esta noche que no nos odiamos? —pidió en un susurro—. No quiero estar sola. Ya no más. 

Espero a que él le gritara, la echara a un lado, y le dijera que estaba loca. Cualquier cosa menos responder un seco sí. 

— ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien y nunca le has dicho lo que sientes por temor a ser rechazado? —le pregunto Emma a Nico, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. 

Silencio. 

— Una vez a alguien —le cuenta el hijo de Hades para la sorpresa de ella—. Nunca le dije lo que sentía. 

— Pues no lo hagas, di Angelo. Créeme —le aseguro Emma—, el silencio es más seguro de lo que crees. 

Nico no contestó. 

(...)

Al despertarse, Emma sintió los efectos del alcohol. Le dolía la cabeza, y el sonar de los ronquidos de Nico le taladraban en la mente. Se sorprendió a sí misma, preguntándose qué demonios hacía en la cabaña del hijo de Hades, específicamente en su cama. 

Intentando no pensar mucho, se levantó de la recamara dando pequeños pasos hacia el lavabo. Tomo una ducha, notando como su piel se había vuelto ligeramente más oscura en los días que llevaba en el campamento. 

Cuando salió, se puso una camiseta de Nico que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones de pijama (le dio gracias a su madre que él era delgado),

Se acercó a la cama, moviendo al chico con el propósito de avisarle que estaría partiendo. No quería que nadie la viera saliendo de la cabaña del semidiós y los metieran en problemas. 

— Vamos, di Angelo —le rogó, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda—. Debo irme, dormilón. 

Nico abrió los ojos lentamente, y para sorpresa de Emma, se lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de golpe en el piso. El miedo reflejado en sus ojos la hizo fruncir el ceño. 

— ¿Qué demonios? 

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunto señalándola con su espada—. ¿Y qué Hades estás haciendo en mi cabaña?


	9. Capitulo8- Un cuento corto de medianoche

"Había una vez un cadáver que anhelo la belleza..."

Nico permaneció absorto en el ligero movimiento de su figura, pequeñas alteraciones en la fina línea de su silueta, apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano. Desesperadamente necesitaba aquellos minúsculos terremotos para recordarse a sí mismo del realismo que yacía en ellos. Era de vital importancia aminorar los temores, aquellos pensamientos que se arrastraban a su campo mental y le gritaban que ella no era más que una ilusión, el resultado de tantos años de abstinencia y cobardía, una simple broma de su cerebro que se burlaba de su obstinada esperanza. 

Temía sucumbir al sueño y dejarse llevar por la inútil necesidad de dormir. Quería atesorar aquellos minutos de fantasía, donde Emma aceptaba su presencia y él podía dejar de sentirse como un bicho raro intentando alcanzar lo imposible. 

Pensó en sus palabras, en la vaga e indirecta confesión que había brotado de sus labios minutos atrás. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de revelar su secreto. Y esto sería lo más lejos que se atrevería a aventurarse. No existía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, de dejarla saber de aquellos pensamientos y emociones que no harían nada más que destruir su débil amistad. ¿Se le podía decir amistad? Por algún motivo sonaba incorrecto llamarlo de ese modo, pero no podía evitar disfrutar la connotación de la palabra, llena de algo similar a la confianza.

Aunque es inútil, pensó, llenarse de esperanza cuando la chica que yace en su cama es una total desconocida. Aquella noche había caído en la conclusión que la Emma de años atrás, la Emma de su adolescencia, la Emma de la que se había enamorado... No existía. Al igual que el Nico de años atrás era una persona lejana, alguien que había vivido una vida ajena a la suya, alguien lleno de un sufrimiento y dolor que él no quería cargar consigo. Era aquel chico, asustadizo y quebradizo, que había posado sus ojos en Emma y se había perdido en la dulzura de su sonrisa. 

Ambos eran fantasmas, personas que se habían desvanecido con el pasar del tiempo, y siluetas que observaban aquella escena confundidos, presenciando como la obstinada muerte desafiaba la realidad, y torpemente intentaba repetirse a sí mismo que no existía nada en su interior que lo ligara a ella. 

Recordó a Will, por algún motivo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si él estuviera ahí... Se reiría de él, de eso estaba seguro. Miraría a Nico directo a los ojos, y cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando (Will siempre lo sabía) se burlaría de él. Pero no maliciosamente, porque Will no es malicioso, si no con dulzura y amor. Le diría algo como "te lo dije" o "siempre intentas ocultar lo obvio, di Angelo." Y le desearía suerte, lo animaría a decirle algo, a intentarlo. Pero, de nuevo, el Nico al que le estaría hablando estaba ausente. 

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Emma, intentando capturar trazos del pasado. Sin embargo, tristemente comprende que no existe nada, que Jason se dio cuenta de eso, y que por eso ambos se han roto mutuamente. 

Nico ya no quiere estar roto, así que le da la espalda y cierra los ojos, sin notar como la cabellera de Emma se tornaba azulada.


	10. Capitulo 9- Emma

La espada yacía justo enfrente de su garganta. El minúsculo de los movimientos y la próxima vez que vea a su padre, Emma será una ensalada compuesta en un ataúd. 

Nico permanecía justo detrás de ella. 

Ni siquiera la noche anterior Emma había sentido su cercanía tan prevalente como en aquel instante. Cada respiro le rozaba el cuello peligrosamente, causando que el ligero tacto le pusiera los pelos de punta. 

Estaba insegura del momento exacto donde Nico había tomado la espada, adquirido amnesia, y decidido que cortar su garganta era la mejor manera de empezar el día. Anoche había querido morir, pero en aquel momento, a punto de ser decapitada por un adolescente con una erección, se cuestionaba sus pensamientos. 

—Nico... —su nombre emergió de sus labios como una súplica —. Nico —repitió, intentando sonar más calmada, pero cruelmente fallando —. ¿Podrías bajar esa e-espada? No sé lo que sucedió anoche, pero... — Titubea —. Diablos, sé que hago muchas estupideces cuando estoy ebria pero nunca hasta el punto de merecer morir —. Hablo demasiado rápido para su gusto, al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos en el aire, para luego dudar la naturaleza de su acción. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un criminal? ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! 

— No sé quién Hades eres, o qué demonios haces en mi habitación —la voz de Nico era menos amistosa de lo usual—, pero te aconsejo que me digas que le hiciste a Emma o si no... 

— ¿E-Emma? — frunció el ceño —. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo soy Emma! —chilló, confundida —. No sé a qué juego estas jugando, Nico, pero esto no es gracioso. En verdad me estas asustado... 

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, en un esfuerzo por crear distancia entre ambos. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo golpeo una mesa de noche. El desprevenido impacto causo que un insignificante objeto cayera desprevenido al piso. 

Nico se sobresaltó, lo que ella aprovecho para desatar un golpe en su espinilla. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para su mala suerte. El insoportable dolor de cabeza hacia que cada uno de sus movimientos fueran torpes e imprecisos, pero al menos logró que Nico se tambaleará hacia un lado, permitiéndole desatarse de su agarre. 

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero yo soy... 

Antes de que Emma pudiera explicarse o siquiera crear distancia entre los dos, Nico le agarró del brazo. El brusco movimiento la llevo hacia el piso, donde su cabeza fue bienvenida por el suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que Emma abrió la boca en busca de grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. Necesitaba respirar, desesperadamente. 

Abruptamente, su mente la arrastro a aquel consultorio donde las paredes permanecían manchadas de sangre. Su sangre. Observo, impotente, como la bestia adoptaba una posición de poder sobre ella y se preparaba para atacar. A diferencia de aquella vez, ella no quiere pelear o alargar los segundos de sufrimientos. Los brazos le dolían, y la resaca no hacía más que nublar su vista y sus pensamientos. Pero por algún motivo su cuerpo se negaba a desistir. 

Inútilmente, se retorció ante el agarre del mayor, intentando buscar una salida. Aunque aquello parecía improbable, las manos de Nico se habían posicionado encima de sus muñecas, restringiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo. Intento mover las piernas, pero él no había tardado ni un segundo en acorralarlas entre sus rodillas. 

— Necesito que me digas donde... —el hijo de Hades pauso, intentando recuperar su aliento. 

Si Emma no hubiera estado pensando en la creciente presión que empezaba a formarse en la superficie de su vientre, hubiera notado como el sudor se deslizaba por la piel bronceada del pelinegro, la manera en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo la presión dejando en claro que Nico no era el mismo chico que ella había visto tiempo atrás. Incluso, quizás lo hubiera encontrado atractivo. Aunque es difícil decir. Usualmente el atentado a homicidio eclipsa las buenas cualidades de las personas. 

En cambio, su atención permanecía en cierto lugar. Alzo la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con unos orbes oscuros que destellaban con odio. Ambos eran un desastre de respiraciones descontroladas y cuerpos sudorosos. 

Emma carraspeo. 

— Tienes una erección. 

Las mejillas de Nico no tardaron en ponerse rojas. Por un segundo, la confusión y la vergüenza dominaron la expresión del chico, inspirando a Emma a actuar. Sin pensarlo, logro atinarle un codazo en la nariz a su agresor. 

Nico maldijo. 

Para su alivio, Emma logró zafarse de su agarre y se arrastró por el suelo hasta que logro ponerse de pie. Miro a su alrededor, en busca de una salida, cuando sus ojos recayeron en un espejo. 

En el nombre de Zeus, ¿qué demonios le ha...? 

Parpadeó, frotó sus ojos, y observo perpleja como la desconocida figura imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos. 

No, no, no, y no... 

Miro espantada como la espada se hundía en el cristal, y lo que parecía ser su reflejo se rompía en pequeños pedazos, que se incrustaban en su brazo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, comprendiendo que el hijo de Hades no dudaría ni un segundo en descuartizarla si ella no le explicaba lo que le había pasado a Emma. Cosa que era imposible, considerando el hecho de que ni siquiera ella era capaz de comprender lo que le había pasado. 

Así que se echó a correr, saliendo por la puerta trasera con Nico pisándole los talones. 

Descalza, se hizo paso entre los árboles, la grama, las flores, y las ramas que peligrosamente se clavaban en sus pies. No dejo de correr en ningún instante, incluso cuando sintió la presencia del semidiós disminuir. Incluso cuando sintió que sus pulmones le iban a explotar. Incluso cuando sintió el dolor calar en su piel y músculos, los cuales le rogaban repetidamente que se detuviera. 

No fue hasta que se cayó de bruces contra el suelo, que se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Quiso levantarse, pero cualquier movimiento era como tener un sin fin de espadas clavadas en su piel. 

Estaba convencida de que esto debía ser un sueño. No había otra explicación. Solamente en un sueño ella sería una chica de pelo azul que es perseguida en el bosque por el malvado rey de los fantasmas. ¡Tan solo le faltaba el príncipe encantador y una mascota parlanchina, y oficialmente sería una princesa de Disney! 

Escucho un crujido que la sobresalto. Giro su cabeza para esperar ver al desquiciado de Nico o a Frida con un par de botas, tan solo para encontrarse ligeramente decepcionada. 

No pudo evitar reírse cuando Jason apareció en su campo visual. Ahora estaba segura de que esto debía ser un sueño. No, mejor dicho, una gran pesadilla. 

Por eso cerro los ojos, en verdad deseaba despertar. 

(...) 

Lo primero que noto es el pelo azul. 

En el otro lado de la habitación había un pequeño espejo colgado por encima de un lavamanos. Estaba sucio y agrietado, pero aún hacia su trabajo, y le permitía a Emma observar su nuevo rostro con un sentimiento que es incapaz de descifrar. 

Así que no es un sueño, pensó en sus adentros, hundiendo sus temblorosos dedos en una cabellera azul índigo que se extendía hasta su cintura. Sus rizos, antes largos y definidos, habían desaparecido dejando nada más que una cascada inmóvil de cabello azulado. 

Su atención rápidamente cambió a su rostro. 

El espejo estaba lejos de la camilla, pero aun así pudo notar como las facciones de su cara se había reconfigurado y convertido más finas, delicadas y llamativas. No pudo evitar pensar que eran extremadamente similares al rostro de Tara, lo que la hizo preguntarse si se trataba de una de esas películas donde dos personas cambian de cuerpos. 

Sin embargo, mientras más se observaba, más caía en cuenta de las diferencias entre ella y su hermana; sus pómulos eran menos marcados, su nariz un poco más grande, y tenía un mar de pencas que descansaban en el área de su nariz. Lo cual la decepciono, no tan solo porque la dejaba sin una teoría acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado. Era bonito soñar que se podía ser Tara. 

Lentamente poso la yema de sus dedos en la superficie de su mejilla. A Emma le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse a la cicatriz que le había dejado la arpía. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo intentaba ignorarlas, convenciéndose que su presencia no le molestaba. Entonces, ¿si no le importaba, por que disfrutaba de su ausencia? 

Aparto la mirada, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. 

La única pizca de certeza que residía en su mente provenía de su ubicación. Al menos estaba segura de que se encontraba en la enfermería del campamento, en una habitación minúscula donde los enfermeros del turno nocturno tienden a tomar sus descansos. Tiene sentido que la llevaran a este lugar, los demás debían dudar de su procedencia divina y no querían arriesgarse a desenterrar el secreto de este mundo fantástico a mortales. 

Apoyo su cabeza en la pared, para luego cerrar sus ojos. 

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? 

¿Todavía estaba en su cuerpo? 

¿Sería esto un juego de...? 

De repente, la boca le sabe amarga. 

Al igual que muchos semidioses, Emma nunca ha visto a su progenitora divina. Cada cuadro que había creado donde Afrodita era la protagonista era un reflejo de vagas ideas, sueños, e ilustraciones. Nada concreto, al igual que la relación con su madre, si es que existía una. Ella tomaba gozo en considerar a su progenitora como una simple imagen a la que le podía gritar, sin en verdad recibir una respuesta. Honestamente, nunca estuvo convencida que a su madre le interesara su vida, le gustaba imaginar que lo hacía, pero nunca lo creyó. 

No tenía pruebas que ella estuviera involucrada, pero tampoco dudas. Y la teoría de que Afrodita se hubiera aburrido y decidido que molestarla la divertiría, tenía más que sentido. 

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, soltando un gruñido cargado de frustración. 

Sentía como los hilos de sus pensamientos se entrelazaban entre sí, hundiéndola en un caos del que probablemente no sería capaz de huir. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría y encontrar una solución. 

Tenía que hablar con Tara. Ella sabría qué hacer, ella siempre sabía qué hacer. 

Su hermana tenía una capacidad innata para lidiar con situaciones peliagudas, donde la astucia y el conocimiento eran más que necesarios. No por nada había tomado el puesto de líder de la cabaña de Afrodita a Piper, una heroína de guerra que era más que respetada. A todo el mundo le caía bien Piper, pero Tara tenía un aura de liderazgo que nadie había podido ignorar. Ella era la voz de razón en cada pelea, siempre dispuesta a escuchar los problemas de los demás, y buscar soluciones que se adaptaran a sus necesidades. Además, Tara ponía un gran interés en las tradiciones de la cabaña, y gracias a ella actividades como el Festival del amor, desfiles de moda, y talleres de maquillaje tomaban lugar en el campamento. 

Y para el colmo, Tara era un cerebrito. Ella sabía tanto de maquillaje como de política, y el único momento donde estaba de compras era cuando tenía que estudiar para un examen. A su hermana no le gustaba alardear, pero Emma sabía que a penas con cinco años había logrado capturar la atención de Atenea y que la diosa la había bendecido con una inteligencia que igualaba a la de sus hijos. Por lo tanto, cuando se postuló como líder, no hubo mucha oposición. 

Tara era su solución. 

Aquello le dio claridad. Tenía un plan, simple y sencillo. Solo debía ir a su cabaña, encontrar a Tara y convencerla que la chica que estaba enfrente de ella era su patética hermana menor. Fácil. 

Ahora debía encontrar una manera de salir de la enfermería sin ser interrogada. Aun no sabía cómo sentirse de sobre su nuevo cuerpo y dudaba que si le explicaba a los demás su situación le creerían. Diablos, hasta a ella le costaba creer que existía alguna verdad en su realidad. 

Le hecho una mirada al lugar. La ventana la tentó a realizar alguna maniobra estilo Misión imposible, pero por las punzadas que sentía de sus piernas, estaba segura de que su cuerpo no soportaría hacer el esfuerzo o el impacto. 

Así que debía ser la puerta principal. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba en la parte de atrás de la enfermería, y si recordaba bien había una puerta de emergencia antes de llegar al área de camillas. 

A duras penas se levantó y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo. Asomo la cabeza por un instante, soltando un largo suspiro al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el pasillo. 

Como un ninja, pego su cuerpo a la pared y empezó a dar pequeños pasos que no delataran su presencia. Si se inclinaba al menos un poco, su cuerpo quedaría expuesto en frente de un grupo de hijos de Apolo que no tardaran en mandarla derechito a hablar con Dioniso. 

Aguanto su respiración hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta. 

De no ser por las manos frías que la tomaron del brazo, Emma habría sido capaz de huir a la cabaña de Afrodita. 

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? 

Emma no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que Nico di Angelo estaba detrás de ella con la nariz rota y posiblemente cabreado. Especialmente cabreado. 

Cuando él le dio la vuelta, en un principio creyó que no estaba en lo correcto (aunque no en lo de nariz; Emma se la había jodido.) Nico lucia extrañamente calmado, al menos en una dosis más pequeña que la de mañana. Sin embargo, la castaña no tardo ni un segundo en captar el aura inquietante que brotaba de él. La calma que residía en Nico era la misma calma que existía en el ojo de un huracán. 

Trago saliva. 

Nico la arrastro de vuelta a la habitación. Tenía una bandita en la nariz y varias vendas en su brazo. Cabe decir que no se veía feliz. 

— Antes de que me ataques con tu espada déjame hablar —le pidió Emma, pensando que quizás lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras con di Angelo de una vez por todas —. Yo no me lleve a Emma —aclaró —. Porque yo soy... — Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, buscando las palabras que describieran su situación —. Yo soy Emma. 

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que el hijo de Hades todavía tenía la misma postura; los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el cuerpo levemente inclinado y la mano en su espada, como si estuviera esperando que Emma intentara escapar. 

— Ya lo dijiste antes; en la cabaña —dijo él. 

— ¿Qué? — Emma parpadeo. 

— Que ya lo dijiste —replicó—. Y la verdad es que estoy esperando a que te inventes una mejor excusa. 

Emma frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Una excusa? —cuestiono, alzando una ceja —. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —alzo las manos en el aire, dejándolas caer en los lados de su cuerpo. 

— No te pongas histérica. 

— ¿Ahora yo soy la histérica? —lo señaló —. Casi me matas esta mañana, más de una vez, sin siquiera dejarme explicar. ¿Y yo soy la histérica? Debes tener mucho nervio, Nico di Angelo para- 

— ¿...Protegerme a mí mismo? —le interrumpió de golpe, dando un paso hacia —. No tengo ni idea de quién eres, lo que haces en mi cabaña o por qué demonios estas utilizando mi ropa. Por lo que a mí me consta, puedes ser una de esas acosadoras de mi club de fans —Emma gruñó, indignada. Nico la ignoro —. Sin contar el hecho de que mi amiga ahora ha desaparecido y nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar. Creo que tengo más que derecho a defenderme. 

— ¡Ya te lo dije, di Angelo! —exclamo, desesperada —. ¡Yo soy Emma! —afirmo, intentando sonar segura de sí misma —. Emanuela Mónica Mejía; ese es mi nombre — replico señalándose a sí misma. 

Nico no dijo, parecía estar sopesando el significado de sus palabras. Aunque Emma sospechaba que no la estaba tomando enserio para nada, y eso no hacía más que enfurecerla. Estaba cansada, agotada para ser exactos, y el escepticismo del hijo de Hades no era bienvenido en aquellos momentos. Si la noche anterior se había sentido vergüenza por sus tentados de homicidio, ahora quería tomar la espada de Nico y degollarlo. 

No se le ocurrió pensar que el semidiós actuaba de ese modo a causa de preocupaciones relacionadas a su persona. 

La pierna le empezó a doler, así que Emma no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento en la camilla. Justo donde había empezado. 

— Una vez me ayudaste —le conto, comprendiendo que solamente información verdadera le haría entrar en razón —. Antes, cuando tú y yo no soportábamos estar en una habitación juntos —Emma miro a Nico —. Jason había cancelado nuestros planes en la playa porque Piper preparo un picnic sorpresa. Obviamente, me enfadé y decidí que jugarte una broma seria me alegraría el día. Me encontraste mientras llenaba tu baño de fotos de Will Solace. Al principio estabas molesto, como siempre, pero luego notaste que no estaba bien, y me preguntaste que pasaba. No sé cómo sabias que se trataba de Jason, pero... 

— ¿Emma? 

La chica levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un Nico que lucía más aliviado; sus facciones se habían relajado y Emma tenía el presentimiento de que, si ella se lo permitía, él la abrazaría. 

— ¿Si, Nico? 

— ¿Qué te paso? 

En pocas palabras, Emma intento explicarle sus sospechas. Mayormente teorías derivadas de películas y la fuerte sospecha de que su madre estaba detrás de esto. Mientras hablaba, noto que Nico tendía a apartar la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo, pero no se atrevía a encontrar las palabras para decirlo. 

— Pues eso es lo que pienso —concluyó, sentándose al borde de la camilla —. Mi madre está loca y ha decidido que joder mi vida es el perfecto entrenamiento... ¿Qué crees? 

— Que tiene sentido —concordó Nico, después de un largo silencio —. Las cosas deben estar tranquilas y Afrodita quizás este decidiendo hacer de las suyas. El cambio de imagen... Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que es la firma de tu madre. 

— Genial —Emma suspiro, acariciando sus sienes —. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sigue? 

— ¿Tara? —pregunto él. 

— Tara. 

Nico asintió. La efímera mirada que le dirigió a su pierna, hizo que Emma abriera los ojos. 

— ¿A caso es por mi pierna? 

— Estabas cojeando cuando te encontré —se justificó el, negando con la cabeza —. Emma, yo... Lo siento, en verdad no pretendía herirte —Emma alzo una ceja —. Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no sabía que eras tú! Y si lo hubiera sabido, ten en cuenta que yo nunca... —se aclaró la garganta —. Yo nunca te haría daño. 

— ¿Nico? 

— ¿Sí? 

— No te preocupes. 

— Es que yo... Lo de... Bueno, mi... 

— ¿Nico? 

— ¿Sí? 

— Tienes un buen pene. Los chicos lo adoraran —Emma hizo un gesticulo una despedida con su mano derecha para luego murmurar —: Tara. 

El semidios abrió la boca, listo para volver a justificar sus acciones, o al menos así lo percibió Emma. Sin embargo, Nico volvió a cerrar la boca, quizás comprendiendo que ella no tenía ningún interés en sus disculpas. Para la castaña, todo se sentía como un sueño extraño que no parecía tener ningún fin. Estaba confundida, a penada, adolorida y asustada de la esbelta chica que había sustituido su cuerpo estuviera ahí para siempre. 

Si aquello era un castigo de los dioses, no había garantía que volviera a la normalidad. 

Emma miro sus manos, dos objetos desconocidos que no se igualaban a su recuerdo. Dedos largos y delgados, palmas y nudillos resecos, una marca de nacimiento en el dedo índice... Todo le parecía tan impropio y ajeno, como si estuviera mirando el cuerpo de una persona desconocida. Pensó nuevamente en su teoría inicial y se preguntó si existía alguien allá afuera que estuviera en posesión de su cuerpo, si esa persona observaba cada rincón de su piel en busca de una respuesta, creyendo que si apartaba la mirada por un segundo se iba a desvanecer. Se pregunto si esa persona también se sentía como un fantasma. 

El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar la mirada. En un inicio creyó que se trababa de Nico, pero él se había ido hacía tiempo, cuando ella empezó a cuestionar su peculiar situación. En cambio, sus ojos se encontraron con un chico rubio con lentes. 

La presencia de Jason no la sorprendió, al menos no en un inicio. 

Se veía como siempre. Vestía una simple camiseta blanca y unos viejos vaqueros que ya empezaban a perder color. Lucia cansado, pero había una gentileza en su mirada que lo hacía menos evidente. 

Emma se preguntó si sería su culpa. 

— Hola —saludo él—. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Estaba parado en la puerta, una mano rodeando el pomo y la otra colocada disimuladamente en su bolsillo. 

A Emma le tomo un rato darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a ella. ¿Pero, a quién más le hablaría? No había nadie más en la habitación, y estaba más que segura que aquellos ojos azules estaban posados en ella, los sentía en cada respiración que daba. 

Asintió. 

— Genial —asintió, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y le dio una ojeada al lugar. Se sentó en una silla de plástico blanca al lado del mugriento espejo, eclipsando el reflejo de Emma —. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Emma le quería decir que se sentía una total mierda, que él le había roto el corazón, que una parte de ella lo odiaba, que una parte de ella lo quería con locura, que ambas partes la detestaban, y que para colmo ahora estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona. Aunque eso no estaba confirmado y que lo más posible fuera que su madre (la reina del drama) se hubiera cansado de su patética apariencia y decidido que la imagen de su hermana mayor era más apropiada. ¡Cómo si ella fuera algún tipo de Pokémon que necesitaba evolucionar! 

— Los enfermeros me dijeron que tenías algunos rasguños en tu pierna —añadió el. 

Oh. Eso era más fácil de responder. 

— Aun duele —se limitó a decir, alzando el borde de sus pantalones y descubriendo varias vendas. Frunció el ceño. 

— Lo siento por eso. —Se disculpo, aunque no era su culpa —. ¿Tienes alguna idea donde estás o como llegaste aquí? —Era una pregunta inocente que tenía más que sentido considerando en la situación en que se encontraban. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de esta misma no la había golpeado hasta en esos momentos; Jason no tenía ni idea de quien era ella. 

Ella era una total desconocida ante sus ojos. 

Quizá por eso no respondió, en una primera instancia. Si no que lo miro directamente, extrañada por la ausencia de la ya usual tensión. Tenía miedo de que si abría la boca o revelaba quien era, aquella ligera calma se desvanecería. Así que no lo corrigió. 

¿Al final del día, qué importaba? Tara volvería, encontraría una solución, y para el final del día todo volvería a la normalidad. Esta chica, quien sea que era, desaparecería y con ella aquella inofensiva mentira. 

Ella tenía el derecho a aferrarse a aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, alejados de una extraña sensación de culpa, vergüenza y remordimiento. Era como vivir en un mundo alterno. 

— No —respondió, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla. 

Tara no estaba allí, pero Emma podía sentir sus ojos juzgadores reprendiéndola por su insolencia y deshonestidad. 

Jason abrió ambos ojos, ajustándose los lentes. 

— Entonces no sabes donde estas —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta—. ¿Está segura que no recuerdas como llegaste aquí? 

Emma negó. Era una terrible mentirosa. 

— ¿De verdad? —Jason repitió la pregunta con más firmeza. 

Y aquello no hizo más que asustar a Emma. ¿Qué pasaba si él ya sabía que era ella? ¿Qué sucedía si era una trampa? ¿No era esto una manera más de arruinar su ya rota relación? 

— ¡No te asustes! —exclamo Jason, horrorizado —. No pensaba presionarte, perdón. No pretendía ser duro, está bien si no recuerdas. Los enfermeros dijeron que recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Posiblemente conseguiste amnesia temporal. Debes estar muy exhausta y confundida. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? 

— ¿Dónde estoy? 

— En el Campamento mestizo. 

— ¿Qué es el Campamento mestizo? —pregunto ella —. Me suena... familiar. 

— Es un lugar para gente especial, como tú y yo... 

— ¿Ah? 

— Soy un poco mano para explicarlo —Jason sonrió. Una sonrisa simple y sincera, una sonrisa que hizo que Emma se olvidara de la infame velada, y recordara un tiempo cuando esa sonrisa era el centro de su vida —. Dionisio y Quirón serán de mejor ayuda, ellos son los líderes de este lugar. Cuando los enfermeros decidan que estas mejor te llevare a hablar con ellos, ¿suena bien? 

A Emma no le entusiasmaba hablar con Dioniso y Quirón, pero era agradable seguirle el juego a Jason, así que asintió. 

— Tienes otra pregunta? 

— Si —aparto el pelo de su rostro, posándolo detrás de su oreja —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

— Me llamo Jason —él se inclinó en su silla y le extendió la mano —. Jason Grace. 

Miro la mano dudosa. Podía decir la verdad, en vez de dejar que la situación escalara. Esta era su última oportunidad para volver a la normalidad, podía decir que todo era una broma, pero... 

¿Debería? 

¿En verdad debería arriesgarse? 

¿Lo valía Jason? 

— ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? 

Levanto la mirada. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se habían marcado, y Emma estaba convencida de que quería morir en ellos. 

— Viola —tomo su mano —. Me llamo Viola. 

Quizás este no era un castigo por parte de su madre. Quizás era un regalo. Quizás solo era una estúpida que adoraba caminar en la boca del lobo.


End file.
